Amour ou Loyauté
by MissAzur
Summary: Sakura Haruno a rayé les hommes de sa vie et consacre toute son énergie à sa fille de neuf ans, Yumie. Rien ne compte plus que le bien-être de Yumie, jusqu'au jour où Naruto Uzumaki se présente à sa porte. Et elle est prête à se laisser tenter. Mais tant que Yumie n'aura pas accepté l'homme que Sakura désire si ardemment, la promesse de bonheur n'est qu'illusoire...
1. 1er Chapitre

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! _**

**_L'histoire qui suit n'est pas de moi, malheureusement... J'ai demandé à l'auteure xxxboysxxx si je pouvais publier sa fiction et vous la faire partager. Comble du bonheur elle a accepter ! _**

**_Cette fiction est l'une des premières que j'ai lu et j'en suis tombée amoureuse... Elle me tiens particulièrement à cœur. _**

**_Donc, les droits d'auteurs sont à Masashi Kishimoto et pour l'histoire à xxxboysxxx ^^_**

**_Rien n'est de moi. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice._**

**_Sur ce,  
_**

**_bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

**_Premier chapitre_**

* * *

- Voilà Takami Uzumaki, maman ! annonça Yumie avec tous les signes d'une contrariété évidente, son petit nez collé contre les carreaux de la cuisine.

- Elle vient sans doute s'inscrire au groupe de Gloss, Yumie, commenta Sakura, levant les yeux de son bureau. Ne reste pas derrière la fenêtre, c'est mal élevé.

- À l'école, tout le monde déteste Takami. Elle est toujours en train de se venter de son papa.

A ces mots, Sakura sursauta. Chaque fois qu'accidentellement, une de ses petites camarades parlait de son père, Yumie ressentait une profonde tristesse. Interrompant le cours de ses réflexions, la sonnette retentit.

- Yumie, fais-les entrer pendant que je termine de préparer les formulaires d'inscription.

Se replongeant dans les imprimés, elle pencha la tête et ses cheveux roses frôlèrent son visage.

Yumie fut bientôt de retour, précédent les deux visiteurs dans le salon. Sakura ne put réprimer un soupir de lassitude. Elle avait espéré expédier rapidement son travail de secrétariat de chef du groupe locale de Gloss. Mais un client de dernière minute au salon de coiffure l'avait retardée. Rentrée à la maison, elle avait réchauffée en hâte une pizza que Yumie et elle avaient avalée sans aucun plaisir.

Une voix masculine retentit derrière elle, et de surprise, elle lâcha son crayon.

- Madame Haruno ?

Elle se retourna vivement et son regard croisa deux yeux bleus rieurs. Elle se leva et fit face à l'étranger.

- Excusez-moi, je n'étais pas prête. Je manque encore un peu d'expérience.

- Si j'en juge par votre tee-shirt, vous apprendrez vite, répondit-il, avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle baissa les yeux. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié de se changer.

- ''_Votre coiffeur sait tout faire''_, lit-il avec un large sourire. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre mari.

- Non, c'est elle, intervint Yumie sur le pas de la porte. C'est le seul coiffeur de Sendai, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

- Vraiment ? Il faudra que je vous confie mes cheveux.

Sakura en douta. Le jean du nouveau venu était coupé à la perfection et sa chemise blanche avait probablement été achetée dans une des meilleures boutiques pour hommes de Konoha. Tout chez lui lui respirait le luxe et le confort matériel.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle avec un sourire, certaine en son for intérieur, qu'elle ne le verrait probablement jamais au salon.

Le visiteur passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Votre œil de professionnelle doit être choqué d'un tel négligé. Mais avec le déménagement, je n'ai guère eu le temps de penser à mon apparence. Je viendrai vous voir bientôt... mais rappelez-moi votre nom ?

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Saku, le renseigna Yumie, évitant le regard courroucé de sa mère.

- Saku, répéta l'homme. Je suppose que c'est le diminutif qu'emploie votre mari.

- Mais non, pas du tout. Et je..., commença Sakura, dont l'irritation croissait de minute en minute devant le manque d'éducation évident de son visiteur.

- Oh papa, j'ai oublié de te dire ! Les parents de Yumie sont divorcés, coupa la petite fille qui se tenait aux côtés de Yumie. Le papa de Yumie habite maintenant Suna.

Les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement, Sakura considéra l'enfant aux nattes blondes. Toute la classe était-elle donc au courant de sa vie privée ? Elle jeta un regard interrogateur vers Yumie.

- Eh bien... ils voulaient tous savoir, maman, grommela Yumie, sur la défensive. Une de mes amies a dû le dire à Takami.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de poursuivre plus avant cette conversation, intervint le père de la petite fille, au grand soulagement de sa jeune hôtesse. Saku, je suis ravi de vous connaître. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

- Sakura Haruno.

Ils se serrèrent la main et lorsque la paume chaude de Naruto se referma sur la sienne, une brève lueur traversa les yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Je... je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous remplissiez une feuille d'inscription, balbutia-t-elle, se tournant vers son bureau pour se soustraire à l'insistance de son regard.

- Volontiers.

Cependant, il continuait à la dévisager, ignorant délibérément l'imprimé qu'elle lui tendait.

- Vous êtes bien venu inscrire votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Il la considéra un instant, comme s'il cherchait à confirmer un doute.

- Oui, répéta-t-il avec conviction, en se plongeant dans la lecture du feuillet.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau dans le vestibule et, en quelques minutes, le salon de Sakura fut envahi par les mères venues accompagner leur progéniture à cette première réunion de Gloss de l'année. Dans le brouhaha général, Sakura oublia Naruto et ne le vit même pas partir. Lorsqu'elle le chercha en vain parmi les visiteuses, elle s'aperçut de sa disparition avec dépit. Maudissant sa stupidité, elle se raisonna. Il était probablement marié et heureux, et son épouse n'avait tout simplement pas pu se présenter elle-même ce soir. Mais pourquoi la simple existence d'une Mme Uzumaki la contrariait-elle à ce point ?

Au bout d'une éternité, Sakura referma enfin la porte sur la dernière mère de famille et se retrouva seule avec les fillettes et Hinata qui s'était aimablement proposée de l'aider pour suppléer à son manque d'expérience. Elle ressembla le petit groupe d'enfants dans le salon ou devait se tenir leur première réunion et les petites filles s'installèrent confortablement en tailleur sur le tapis moelleux. Elle espéra vivement que la proposition qu'elle allait leur faire serait accueillie avec enthousiasme.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller camper avec vos mères pour commencer l'année ?

Sa suggestion déclencha un tohu-bohu général, et un déluge de questions. Sakura réclama le silence.

- D'accord, d'accord ! dit-elle en riant, constatant avec joie que son idée était applaudie avec un plaisir unanime. Il va falloir se calmer si nous voulons préparer ce week-end de façon rationnelle.

Elle attendit quelques instants que le joyeux remue-ménage cessât.

- Cette semaine, nous organisons, la semaine prochaine, nous faisons les courses et, dans quinze jours, nous partons. Que chacune réfléchisse une minute aux provisions dont nous allons avoir besoin.

Tandis que les petites filles discutaient âprement des menus de ces jours à passer en plein air, Sakura observait silencieusement la troupe de Gloss. Elles semblaient toutes calquées sur Yumie, leurs chevilles graciles pointant hors de leurs jeans trop courts et usés aux genoux, leurs tee-shirt personnalisés à l'effigie de leur acteur de cinéma favori ou du dernier chanteur à la mode.

Toutes, sauf Takami qui, seule, portait le chandail mauve traditionnel de l'organisation. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de la petite fille troublait Sakura. Contrairement aux autres enfants, qui semblaient incapables de rester en place, Takami demeurait lointaine, presque effrayée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Takami ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Takami attrapa une de ses nattes et la tortilla autour de son doigt, désemparée.

Sakura sentit croître son inquiétude devant les hésitations de l'enfant dont les yeux restaient obstinément tournés vers la pointe de ses chaussures. Takami finit par lever la tête, dévoilant son regard bleus océans noyé de tristesse.

- Je n'ai pas de maman ! Elle est morte...

Elle avait lancé ces mots presque comme un défi.

- Oh ! s'exclama Sakura. Je suis désolée.

_Quelle remarque stupide_, se morigéna-t-elle, cherchant les mots justes, n'importe lesquels, pourvu qu'ils comblent le silence embarrassé qui s'était soudain installé, tandis que six paires de yeux se rivaient sur Takami. Sakura déplora à cet instant son manque d'expérience. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas regardé plus attentivement la feuille d'inscription de Takami avant de commencer la réunion ? Elle aurait dû prévoir cette éventualité. Une telle lacune était impardonnable.

La voix d'Hinata rompit soudain le silence.

- Peut-être as-tu une tante qui pourrait la remplacer ?

- Non.

Takami releva bravement son petit menton, défiant chacune de ses compagnes du regard. _Cette enfant est courageuse_, songea Sakura avec une pointe d'admiration.

- Peut-être une amie de la famille, ou une voisine ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Nous ne connaissons personne ici.

- Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger, Takami, continua Sakura de sa voix douce. Nous en discuterons après la réunion.

- Je veux que mon père vienne.

Sakura étouffa une exclamation de surprise et s'efforça de répondre avec calme.

- Je suis désolée, mais il n'est pas prévu qu'un homme nous accompagne. Nous trouverons une autre solution, d'accord ?

L'urgence de mettre un terme à cette discussion se faisait sentir cruellement.

- Pourquoi mon père ne pourrait-il pas venir ? s'enquit Takami avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. Il campe souvent, il cuisine très bien et il sait tout faire !

Cette réflexion déclencha une vague de protestation parmi les fillettes.

- Voilà qu'elle recommence à se vanter de son père...

- Seules les mères et les filles sont censées venir...

- Ce n'est pas notre faute si sa mère est morte...

Avec autorité, Sakura mit fin aux murmures désapprobateurs.

- Takami, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Avec un grand sourire, elle s'empressa de détourner leur attention vers un sujet conversation plus serein.

- Qui a une bonne idée de menu pour le dîner de samedi soir ?

Toutes les petites mains se levèrent en même temps, sauf celle Takami. Tête baissée, celle-ci contemplait d'un air buté ses lacets de chaussures. Avec effort, Sakura parvint à concentrer toute son attention sur le reste du groupe, refusant de réfléchir au problème de Takami au risque de gâcher la soirée des autres enfants. Cependant, d'autres pensées faisaient insidieusement leur chemin dans son esprit. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait accueilli avec un incompréhensible soulagement la nouvelle du veuvage de Naruto Uzumaki.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, les fillettes débattirent avec le sérieux des meilleurs chefs cuisiniers de Kiri des menus du week-end. Sakura et Hinata échangeaient des clins d'œils amusés car les inévitables hamburgers frites dominaient l'imagination de ces petits cordons bleus en herbe. Tout au long de la discussion, Takami resta muette, laçant et délaçant imperturbablement sa chaussure.

- Y a-t-il d'autres suggestions avant que nous passions au vote ? demanda soudain Yumie, dévisageant tour à tour les participantes.

Sakura considéra sa fille avec fierté, songeant qu'elle avait l'etoffe d'un chef. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et elle se félicita d'avoir pris la décision de s'occuper d'un groupe de Gloss cette année-là. Après tout, ce n'était pas si difficile. De toute façon, elle était prête à tout pour compenser le chagrin dont Yumie avait souffert ces six derniers mois à l'occasion de la séparation de ses parents.

- Alors ? interrogea Yumie à la cantonade.

Takami releva la tête et ses mains s'immobilisèrent tout à coup.

- Je propose du chiches-kebabs, énonça-t-elle clairement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yumie avec dédain.

- Ce sont des brochettes d'agneau avec des petits morceaux de champignons, de saucisses, de tomates et...

- De l'agneau ? s'écria un concert de voix enfantines.

- Bien sûr ! C'est très bon, insista Takami, nullement découragée.

- Ça a l'air dégoûtant, s'écria Yumie, évitant de regarder sa mère.

- Je trouve aussi, ajouta Ayuko, une grassouillette aux yeux noirs et aux longues couettes brunes. Les agneaux sont si mignons !

- Oh oui, ils ont de si jolis yeux marrons, renchérit une autre petite petite voix.

- Par conséquent, n'en parlons plus, déclara Yumie, autoritaire. Votons sur les autres menus proposés.

- A quoi bon ? Tu as déjà tout décidé d'avance de toute façon, marmonna Takami. Je suppose que tu régentes tout parce que ta mère s'occupe du groupe.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! rugit Yumie, se levant d'un bond.

Sakura le devança et posa une main conciliatrice sur son genou.

- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Un silence tendu envahit la pièce.

- Je veux que vous sachiez toutes que Yumie ne bénéficie d'aucun traitement de faveur. Pour vous le prouver, nous allons tout de suite élire une responsable.

- Oh, maman, s'exclama Yumie exaspérée. Ce n'est pas parce que Takamie...

- Mais Takami a raison, la coupa Sakura d'un ton sans réplique. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Yumie gagna l'élection haut la main, à l'unanimité excepté la voix de Takami.

- D'accord, Yumie. Je te laisse te débrouiller à partir de maintenant, fit Sakura, essayant d'oublier l'expression de satisfaction qui se peignit sur le visage de sa fille.

Yumie appela le vote et les hamburgers-frites remportèrent la victoire, malgré l'abstention de Takami qui affichait un calme stoïque et résigné. Du coin de l'œil, Sakura observait l'enfant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de pitié. Cependant, chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, l'image d'un homme au corps athlétique se superposait à celle de la fillette.

- Il est maintenant l'heure du goûter, dit-elle à voix haute. Allez vous laver les mains et retrouvons-nous à la cuisine. La maman de Hinako a apporté des chaussons aux pommes.

Hinata suivit Sakura à la cuisine.

- J'ai aussi apporté des verres en carton. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas de vaisselle à faire.

- Merci, Hina, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

La jeune femme remplit les verres de sirop de grenadine.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, tu travailles toute la journée au salon. Tandis que moi... J'aurais dû me proposer pour m'occuper de ce groupe, mais Kiba m'a menacée de divorce lorsque je lui en ai parlé !

Elle contempla soudain Sakura avec confusion.

- Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas...

- Cela n'a aucune importance, Hina, la rassura Sakura, posant la main sur le bras de son amie. Je me sens mieux maintenant, surtout que Sasuke a décidé de quitter Sendai.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, en effet.

Pendant un instant, Sakura regretta de ne pas vivre dans une grande ville ou régnait l'anonymat. Pourtant, elle aimait Sendai et n'avait jamais songé à quitter cet endroit ou Yumie était née.

- Comment Yumie a-t-elle réagi lorsque Sasuke est parti ?

Sakura posa un instant le plat ou elle arrangeait avec goût les chaussons aux pommes et une ombre passa sur son front.

- Elle nous en a voulu. Je crois qu'elle me tient pour responsable du départ de son père. Dans le fond, elle a peut-être raison...

- Tu es dure avec toi-même, Saku. C'est lui qui a voulu cette séparation, pas toi, tu le sais bien.

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Pourrait-elle jamais oublier ?

- Oui, mais pour Yumie...

L'arrivée intempestive des Gloss dans la cuisine interrompit la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Les petites filles s'installèrent qui sur une chaise, qui sur le banc dans un joyeux brouhaha. Personne ne voulut s'asseoir à côté de Takami.

- Nous allons avoir des problèmes avec celle-ci, commenta Hinata à voix basse.

- Espérons que son père est d'un abord plus facile, ajouta Sakura, plaçant l'assiette de chaussons aux pommes sur la table.

Plus tard, alors que Takami et Yumie jouaient à la bataille, attendant Naruto, Sakura s'impatientait. Yumie avait bien spécifié à ses amies que les réunions se termineraient à huit heures et demie précise tous les mardis soirs et le père de Takami avait déjà vingt minutes de retard.

Pour la cinquième fois, Sakura consulta sa montre et son irritation fut comble lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle marquait bientôt neuf heures. L'heure du coucher de Yumie. L'heure ou elle pouvait enfin songer un peu à elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa fille qui manipulait les cartes avec un enthousiasme modéré. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Yumie détestait Takamie Uzumaki.

- Bataille !

A contrecœur, Yumie allait s'exécuter lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- Oh, c'est déjà mon père ! s'exclama Takami, et je n'ai pas encore gagné une seule fois. Puis-je rester un peu pour une dernière partie ?

- C'est impossible, Takami, répondit Sakura du vestibule. Yumie doit aller au lit.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard.

Le sourire irrésistible de Naruto endigua les protestation que Sakura se sentait en droit d'émettre quant à l'heure tardive. Elle allait lui rendre son sourire mais se retint juste à temps, serrant les lèvres.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, j'ai pourtant précisé dans le bulletin d'information que... Mais qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Vous, dit-il avec un petit rire. Vous avez failli me sourire mais vous vous êtes soudain rappelée que vous deviez jouer votre rôle de chef de troupe courroucé.

- Vous... commença Sakura, furieuse.

- Coucou, papa ! cria Takami qui s'était approchée d'eux. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas un instant ? Nous jouions aux cartes.

- Vous devez certainement beaucoup vous amuser, ma chérie, mais j'ai encore abîmer un cerf-volant que je dois réparer immédiatement. D'autre part, nous avons suffisamment abusé de l'hospitalité de madame Haruno.

- Tu as encore cassé un cerf-volant ? demanda Takami, sur un ton qui laissait supposer que ce genre d'accident arrivait fréquemment. Ou est-il ?

- Dans la Porshe, dit-il, montrant du doigt sa voiture de sport garée à l'entrée du jardin.

Sakura le considéra avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'amusement. Son divorce ne ferait désormais plus la une des commérages de Sendai. Un homme qui transportait des cerfs-volants dans une Porshe noire allait certainement exciter la curiosité des plus discrets !

- Oh papa, pouffa Takami. Mais dis, peut-on rester ?

- Non, ma chérie. Va chercher tes affaires.

Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût disparu dans le salon.

- Je suis désolé, Sakura. Non seulement j'arrive en retard, mais en plus je vous insulte. Je peux très bien imaginer ce que vous pensez d'un homme adulte qui perd son temps à courir derrière des cerfs-volants, alors que sa fille l'attend chez une inconnue.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- Je dois convenir, monsieur Uzumaki, que c'est l'excuse la plus originale que j'aie jamais entendue !

- Naruto.

- D'accord, Naruto. Je disais donc... Il va vous falloir beaucoup plus d'imagination pour battre ce record la prochaine fois.

Pourquoi le simple fait de l'appeler par son prénom la rendait-il si vulnérable ? Elle brûlait de lui demander quel plaisir un homme de son âge pouvait avoir à faire voler un cerf-volant sans même la présence de sa petite fille ? Cependant, elle résolut de ne pas l'importuner. Après tout, peu lui importait les bizarreries de cet étranger.

- Vous recommencez ? demanda-t-il, un éclair de malice traversant ses grands yeux bleus océans.

- Pardon ?

- Vous vous censurez ! Vous étiez en train de vous demander comment un grand garçon comme moi pouvait encore jouer avec un cerf-volant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais pas du tout, mentit-elle, fronçant les sourcils, agacée par sa moue débutative. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous entretenir monsieur Uzu... Naruto.

- Voilà qui est mieux. De quoi sagit-il ?

- Je suis prête, papa, déclara soudain Takami. Et si tu veux savoir de quoi Mme Haruno veut te parler, c'est à propos du camp de Gloss. Elle ne veut pas que tu viennes.

- Takami, je crois qu'il serait préférable que ton père et moi-même discutions de ce problème seul à seul, la gronda gentiment Sakura contrariée de l'intervention de l'enfant.

- Va m'attendre dans la voiture, ordonna son père avec autorité. C'est une enfant difficile à manier, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura, surprenant dans les yeux bleus un éclair de compréhension, se détendit un peu.

- Elle... éprouve quelques difficultés à s'entendre avec les autres petites filles, balbutia Sakura, embarrassée de critiquer Takami devant son père. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter.

Naruto hocha gravement la tête, ses cheveux trop longs sur sa nuque frôlant le col de sa veste.

- Takami trouve injuste que tous les enfants aient une mère sauf elle. Elle avait six ans lorsque Ino est morte, et elle se rappelle très bien comme il est merveilleux d'avoir ses deux parents.

Sakura lutta contre la vague de pitié qui l'envahissait. Elle ressentait une grande compassion pour cet homme et la malheureuse orpheline. Et pourtant, Yumie n'était-elle pas autant à plaindre ? De surcoît, elle n'avait pas la chance de vivre dans l'abondance, comme les Uzumaki.

- J'aurais dû lire la feuille de renseignements que vous avez remplie plus attentivement. Je n'aurais pas proposé cette formule de camp avec les mères.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je peux la remplacer.

Dans cette proposition, Sakura reconnut le désir d'un père aimant compenser l'absence d'une mère pour son enfant. De nombreuses fois, Sakura s'était employée à la même tâche depuis six mois.

- C'est malheureusement impossible. Il n'y aura que des femmes. Nous dormirons toutes ensemble sous la tente, et...

- Raison de plus ! l'interrompit Naruto, l'œil malicieux. Pardon, excusez-moi, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Mais voyez-vous, en dehors de moi, Takami n'a personne.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si séduisant ? Si désarmant ? De toutes ses forces, Sakura combattit les émotions qu'il faisait naître en elle.

- La mère de Takami était fille unique, et je n'ai moi-même pas de sœurs, continua Naruto.

- N'avez-vous pas une voisine, une amie ?

Un homme aussi beau que Naruto devait certainement connaître une multitude de femmes.

- Mes... amies sont trop sophistiquées pour accompagner ma fille dans ce genre d'expédition.

- Permettez-moi de vous dire qu'elles ont tort.

Sakura imaginait sans difficulté les femmes manucurée, maquillées et capricieuses dont Naruto devait rechercher la compagnie. Et pourtant, elle avait du mal à les imaginer courant derrière un cerf-volant.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Il faut que je vous accompagne.

Sakura se raidit instantanément.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Bien sûr que non, Sakura.

Toute trace de vulnérabilité avait disparu chez cet homme qui, peu à peu, s'employait à imposer sa volonté.

- J'amènerai ma caravane et je dormirai dedans. Je suis sûr que vous accueillerez avec joie le confort de ma cuisine et de ma douche. Takami dormira sous la tente avec les autres enfants, mais je pourrai participer à vos activités. De cette façon, elle ne sera pas la seule enfant sans parents.

- Écoutez, monsieur Uzumaki, c'est moi qui suis responsable de ce groupe, pas vous. Je ne permettrai pas que...

- Que proposez-vous d'autre ?

Les yeux bleus scintillaient dangereusement et Sakura comprit soudain qu'elle avait maintenant affaire à l'habile homme d'affaires, et non plus au père éploré. Petit à petit, sans doute habitué à ce que ses ordres soient discutés, il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Je reste persuadée que vous pouvez trouver parmi vos connaissances une femme qui accepte d'accompagner Takami. Qui s'occupe d'elle lorsque vous n'êtes pas à la maison ?

A la satisfaction qui se peignit sur le visage de Naruto, Sakura songea qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- Une gouvernante qui souffre d'arthrose aiguë. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'envoyer cette personne camper une nuit entière dans l'humidité et le froid.

- Je sais ce qui se passe lorsqu'un homme participe à ce genre de sortie, protesta Sakura, déterminée à ne pas lâcher un pouce de terrain. Il supervise tout. Il veut absolument préparer le feu, monter les tentes, organiser les...

Levant la main, il l'interrompit.

- Vous vous trompez. Je n'agis pas de cette façon. Parole de scout !

Sakura ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

- Ah ! Pour une fois, vous êtes spontanée.

Sentant qu'il était proche de la victoire, il plongea dans les yeux de Sakura un regard intense et s'apprêta à remporter la dernière bataille.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Sakura ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas exclure Takami de ce projet ?

Il avait gagné.

- Non, bien sûr. Eh bien... d'accord.

Le sourire dont il la gratifia l'émut plus qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

- Merci, je n'oublierai pas.

Les inflexions chaudes de sa voix trahissaient sa profonde reconnaissance.

- Il faut que je ramène Takami à la maison. Il est tard. Elle va être folle de joie. Vous avez eu une excellente idée. C'est exactement le genre d'activité auxquelles j'espérais la faire participer en l'inscrivant chez vous.

Avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées vers sa Porshe, un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage et Sakura fut à nouveau frappée par l'écarlate blancheur de ses dents.

- N'oubliez pas de me faire savoir l'heure exacte du départ !

- Si je ne risquais pas de causer une grosse déception à votre fille, c'est exactement ce que je ferais, marmonna Sakura à voix basse, croisant les bras pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la soirée automnale.

- Cette Takami est vraiment bizarre, dit Yumie lorsque Sakura la rejoignit au salon.

- Elle est différente, je suis d'accord, mais tu n'as aucun droit de la dévaloriser au yeux des autres, Yumie.

- C'est ce qu'elle fait aussi. Et d'abord, de quel côté es-tu, du sien ou du mien ?

De la colère et de la jalousie enflammaient les yeux sombres de la petite fille.

- Mais Yumie, je ne suis du côté de personne. Simplement, je croyais qu'il était dans l'esprit des Gloss d'apprendre à connaître et à apprécier les autres...

- Oui... mais...

- Yumie, depuis que sa mère est morte, il y a trois ans, la vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour Takami.

Dans un geste d'affection, elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Yumie.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle a besoin de faire partie des Gloss beaucoup plus qu'aucune d'entre vous.

- Son père va-t-il venir camper avec nous ? demanda Yumie, la mine sombre.

Sakura soupira.

- J'en ai bien peur. Il dormira dans sa caravane.

- Oh maman, ce n'est pas juste ! Il ne devait pas y avoir d'homme !

- Je sais, mais Takami n'a personne d'autre. Elle doit se sentir très seule.

Sakura s'assit à côté de sa fille et posa une main apaisante sur son bras bronzé ( à cause du soleil )

- Je t'en prie, Yumie, tu dois m'aider à faire en sorte que ce camp soit un succès. Je ne crois pas que les problèmes occasionnés pas Takami et M. Uzumaki soient insurmontables.

- Tu as peut-être raison, concéda Yumie, les yeux rivés sur le jeu de cartes placé devant elle. Mais je ne te promets pas d'être gentille avec Takami si elle me cherche querelle. Je l'aime pas.

- Je n'en raffole pas non plus, convint Sakura.

- Et son père ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Il est bizarre, répondit Sakura solennellement.

Yumie fronça son petit nez et toutes doux éclatèrent de rire.

Avec un profond soupir, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé usé. La nuit ou Sasuke avait annoncé son désir de divorcer, ce même canapé avait accueilli ses larmes. Le lendemain, la famille s'y était réunie pour discuter de la vente de la maison. Le cœur de Sakura se serra au souvenir du petit visage contracté de Yumie lorsqu'elle avait supplié ses parents de garder la vieille maison. Malgré la vétusté de la cuisine et la chaudière capricieuse qui lui faisait perdre son calme tous les hivers, Sakura était heureuse d'être restée. Ces petits inconvénients étaient largement compensés par l'immense cheminée, le parquet de chêne ciré et la taille impressionnante des pièces.

Mais ce soir-là, elle trouvait le salon trop spacieux. Elle frissonna mais il était trop tard pour allumer un feu. Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers son vieux bureau soigneusement empilées. Pendant un long moment, elle les fixa puis, avec un mouvement d'humeur contre elle-même, y chercha celle de Takami.

De son écriture élégante, Naruto avait inscrit le mot ''_décédée''_ entre parenthèses derrière le nom de Ino Uzumaki. A la ligne suivante, il citait la Uzumaki Aviation comme employeur, une compagnie célèbre construisant des jets privés. Argent. Prestige.

Ce nom de Uzumaki était-il une coïncidence, ou était-ce le père de Naruto qui dirigeait la compagnie ? Le souvenir de la Porshe, des jeans de coupe excellente, des chaussures luxueuses de Takami revinrent à sa mémoire. Tout chez cet homme indiquait qu'il avait les moyens de satisfaire au moindre de ses caprices. Sakura grimaça. Naruto représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle effacer de son esprit l'image de sa silhouette imposante sur le seuil de la maison ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle hésita, inquiète de cet appel tardif puis décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Puis-je parler au coiffeur de ces lieux ?

- Pardon ?

Songeant à quelque coup de téléphone obscène, la main de Sakura se crispa sur le combiné, blanchissant ses phalanges.

- Sakura, c'est moi, Naruto. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. J'ai un piètre humour, comme vous savez. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me couper les cheveux ?

- Bien sûr, Naruto ?

Bien que surprise d'une telle requête, elle était décidée à jouer le jeu et à voir jusqu'ou il les mènerait.

- Venez au salon. Chez vous. Ce soir.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, balbutia Sakura, l'idée que le père de Takami était ivre et allait lui faire des propositions malhonnêtes s'insinuant dans son esprit.

- Êtes-vous encore là ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Je dois signer un contrat très important demain et assister à une réunion capitale pour l'avenir de ma société à Konoha dans l'après-midi. Je ne peux décemment pas m'y présenter avec cette coupe négligée. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Il est presque dix heures.

- Je comprends que ma proposition vous paraisse extravagante, mais je vous récompenserai largement.

- Naruto, je ne suis pas...

- D'habitude, je paye vingt dollar à Konoha, mais je vous en offre trente.

- Trente dollars ?

Trois fois le prix qu'elle demandait au salon. Elle était maintenant sûre qu'il recherchait plus qu'une coupe de cheveux.

- Écoutez, si cela n'est pas suffisant, s'impatienta-t-il, dites-moi votre chiffre. Cinquante ? Soixante ?

- Soixante dollars ! Pour une coupe de cheveux... ! Écoutez-moi bien, monsieur Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je sais très bien ce que vous avez en tête, et avec soixante dollars, vous êtes loin du compte !

Tremblant de rage, elle raccrocha violemment.


	2. 2e Chapitres

_**Bien le rebonjour à tous !**_

_**J'ai oublié de mentionner dans le chapitre précédent que cette fiction a en total 13 chapitres, voilà, maintenant c'est dit ^^**_

_**Droit exclusif :**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Droit d'auteure sur la fiction :**_

_**xxxboysxxx**_

_**L'histoire ne m'appartiens pas**_ **(malheureusement)_ et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice._**

* * *

**_Réponses au commentaire :_  
**

_niak :_ _  
_

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire un grand merci pour avoir eu la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire pour cette histoire. Je suis au comble du bonheur de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver cette histoire intéressante. Et puis, pour tout avouer, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop le Saku/Naru mais cette fiction est différente des autres qu'on voit tous les jours ^^  
**_

_**Merci encore ! :)**_

* * *

**_Deuxième chapitre_**

* * *

- Regardez ! Voilà Takami ! hurla Ayuko, dévalant comme une folle les marches du perron.

Les autres enfants ne furent pas longues à la suivre et toutes s'arrêtèrent, pétrifiées, devant une des plus belles caravanes que Sakura ait jamais vue, garée à l'entrée du jardin. Fascinée, elle vit la porte latérale s'ouvrir et un escalier mécanique se déplier automatiquement sous les pieds de Takami qui sortit avec l'air triomphant d'une reine saluant ses sujets.

Instantanément, les petites filles firent un cercle autour d'elle, la suppliant de leur faire visiter l'intérieur.

- Pas maintenant, les enfants ! Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à empaqueter et il est tard, s'exclama Sakura, les rejoignant jusqu'à l'imposant véhicule, sans daigner y jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Comment osait-il garer cette monstruosité devant chez elle ? Ravalant sa colère, elle salua Takami.

- Bonjour Takami. As-tu pensé à ton sac de couchage ?

- Il est dans la caravane, madame Haruno. Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?

- Non, cela peut attendre. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne l'avais pas oublié.

- Avez-vous vu la nouvelle acquisition de papa ? Il l'a payé cent-quatre-vingt-trois-mille dollars !

Naruto descendait à cet instant de la cabine et il la réprimanda durement, effaçant instantanément le sourire de la petite fille.

- Pardon papa, s'excusa Takami, tête baissée.

Sakura remarqua aussitôt que le père de Takami avait les cheveux fraîchement coupés.

- Moi, je préfère dormir dans une tente, grommela Yumie.

- Nous allons finir par passer la nuit sur le perron si nous ne nous dépêchons pas un peu, intervint Sakura, poussant la petite troupe vers la maison.

- Ou sont les mamans ? s'enquit Naruto, lui emboîtant le pas. Je n'en vois aucune. Leur aurais-je fait peur ?

- Vous auriez bien aimé, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Sakura, furieuse. Ainsi, vous auriez pu vous occuper de tout.

- Mon Dieu, qu'elle hostilité ! railla-t-il.

Il gratifia Sakura de son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Vous êtes encore plus jolie lorsque vous êtes en colère.

- Quant à vous, vous êtes insupportable !

Comme il est beau ! Etait-ce sa nouvelle coupe ou le soleil qui dansait sur ses cheveux dorés ?

- Je vois que vous m'en voulez toujours de ce coup de téléphone. Mais je vous assure que mes intentions étaient tout à fait honnêtes. La preuve en est que je sors de chez le coiffeur.

- Bon, bon. Je vous pardonne. Mais Naruto, expliquez-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin ?

- Avez-vous quelque chose contre le confort ?

- Non. Mais contre l'ostentation, oui. Venez, je vais vous présenter à mes amies. Elles sont en train d'emballer les dernières provisions.

- Mon frigidaire est à votre disposition.

- Je vous remercie. Il nous sera bien utile ainsi que...

- Son propriétaire ? finit-il.

- Je ne suis pas tentée, répondit Sakura, voyant dans l'humour son unique planche de salut.

- Pas même un peu ?

Sakura se retourna vivement au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la maison et son cœur s'arrêta. Elle avait pensé croiser un regard moqueur et au lieu de cela, elle surprit dans les yeux bleus une douceur infinie. Tournant rapidement la tête, elle se précipita à l'intérieur, lui claquant la porte au nez.

_Caravane de luxe_. Depuis une heure, la vieille Dodge de Sakura suivait tant bien que mal la luxueuse caravane et sa publicité placardée sur la porte arrière commençait à l'irriter profondément. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour ne pas avoir à la supporter plus longtemps. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de Naruto d'ouvrir la route. Bien entendu, les cinq autres femmes avaient accueilli avec joie cette marque de galanterie, heureuses d'avoir un homme sous la main pour prendre l'initiative.

- Il commence à pleuvoir, maman, proclama Yumie triomphalement. Je te l'avais dit.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite averse.

- Cela m'étonnerait, insista Yumie, recroquevillée boudeusement au fond de son siège. J'étais sûre que ce week-end allait être gâchée lorsque que tu as accepté que le père de Takami nous accompagne. Cette énorme caravane est ridicule ! Et regarde Takami, elle me nargue !

Sakura leva les yeux et aperçut Takami, le nez aplati contre la vitre arrière de la caravane, son visage déformé pas des grimaces irrésistibles, dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention de sa camarade.

- Tout le monde était d'accord pour qu'il passe en premier, expliqua patiemment Sakura. Les autres semblaient ravies. Et puis il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison pour Takami. Tu vas passer vingt-quatre heures en sa compagnie.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, gémit Yumie, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu verras, tout va bien se passer, Yumou.

- Hé, tu ne m'as pas appelée Yumou depuis très longtemps, maman ! Pas depuis que...

Elle s'interrompit et baissa la tête.

- Depuis que papa est parti ?

- Oui.

La tristesse de l'enfant envahit la voiture et bientôt, Sakura eut l'impression d'étouffer.

- Je sais qu'il te manque, Yumie. Si seulement les choses avaient pu se passer autrement ! soupira-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, maman.

Yumie détourna son attention sur le paysage et Sakura essaya en vain de se concentrer sur les feux de position du véhicule de Naruto, luttant contre les sanglots qui étranglaient sa gorge. Yumie comprenait tant de choses pour une petite fille de neuf ans... Trop, sans doute, songea Sakura, le cœur serré.

- Maman, je ne peux plus supporter Takami ! Fais quelque chose ! Double-les !

- Attends.

Prête à tout pour rendre le sourire à sa fille, Sakura klaxonna plusieurs fois et commença à se rebattre sur la gauche, après avoir mis son clignotant. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression que Naruto la défiait car il déporta aussitôt la caravane sur la gauche, l'empêchant de le dépasser. Mais lorsqu'elle vit arriver un énorme camion en sens inverse, elle comprit que sa seule intention avait été de la protéger. Le camion passé, il se rangea sur la droite, ralentit et libéra le passage.

- Nous voilà enfin débarrassées d'eux ! s'exclama la fillette.

- Sois un peu plus charitable, la gronda sa mère, se maudissant d'avoir cédé à son caprice et de susciter un tel mauvais esprit chez sa fille. Regarde, il pleut de plus en plus fort.

- Je m'en fiche, au moins je n'ai plus à supporter les grimaces de Takami, dit gaiement Yumie, dont, subitement, l'humeur s'était améliorée.

- Guette le panneau, s'il te plaît. Maintenant que nous avons pris la tête, je ne voudrais pas me tromper de chemin.

N'ayant jamais campé qu'avec Sasuke qui supervisait toujours tout, Sakura se sentait un peu nerveuse qui s'était efforcée, jusqu'alors, de cacher son inexpérience à ses compagnes.

- C'est ici, maman, à gauche, s'écria Yumie, au comble de l'excitation.

Sakura s'engagea dans le chemin étroit, s'assurant, dans son rétroviseur, que le reste de la colonne de voitures la suivait. De gigantesques pins parasol semblaient monter la garde le long du sentier et, à leur pied, des fougères vert tendre luisaient sous la pluie.

- Comme nous allons-nous amuser !

Bien qu'elle n'en soufflât mot, Sakura était persuadée du contraire. Et comment allumer un feu sous cette pluie ? Elle contempla pensivement la luxueuse caravane, enviant ses couchettes moelleuses.

- Voilà le lac, maman ! Je le vois à travers les arbres. La chaussée devenait boueuse et glissante et, avec une pointe de méchanceté, Sakura se prit à souhaiter que la lourde caravane ne puisse continuer plus avant. Cependant, l'élégant véhicule ne se laissait plus distancer d'un pouce.

- Approchons-nous du lac. J'aperçois un endroit qui conviendra parfaitement à notre campement, annonça Yumie, ouvrant précipitamment sa fenêtre et se penchant au-dehors.

Sakura suivit la direction que lui indiquait sa fille et déboucha bientôt dans une clairière spacieuse aménagée au bord du lac.

- J'espère que nous irons nous baigner !

- Il fait trop froid, Yumie, répondit Sakura, frissonnante.

Se garant sur un petit monticule, elle coupa le contact et remarqua que Naruto avait élu domicile sur un tertre surplombant le lac. De ce point de vue, le panorama sur le lac devait être merveilleux. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle sauta à bas de la Dodge et, du plus vite que lui permettait le sol glissant, se précipita vers lui.

Naruto claqua la portière de son véhicule et s'avança nonchalamment à sa rencontre, nullement troublé par la pluie qui ruisselait sur son dos trempé.

- J'aimerais mieux que vous vous installiez une fois que les tentes seront montées, Naruto.

- Je veux bien, mais avez-vous besoin d'électricité ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, la pluie perlant sur ses longs cils bruns.

- C'est le seul endroit où il y a une prise de courant pour les caravanes.

- Excusez-moi, je l'ignorais.

Le premier mouvement de Sakura fut d'exiger qu'il se garât tout de même ailleurs, mais après un instant de réflexion, elle réalisa que toutes les provisions qu'elles avaient emmenées devaient être cuites et que sa cuisine équipée à l'électricité leur serait bien utile. De plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de faire un feu.

- Je sais que c'est le meilleur emplacement, Sakura, dit-il d'une voix douce, interrompant son débat intérieur. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez en profiter avec moi.

Sakura lui jeta un regard furibond.

- Naruto Uzumaki, vous mériteriez que je ne vous adresse plus la parole ! Si c'est le genre d'aventure...

- Doucement, calmez-vous !

Son éclat de rire contribua à attiser la colère de Sakura.

- Je parlais de vous toutes ! Petites filles et mamans ! Je peux adapter un auvent suffisamment spacieux pour nous protéger tous de la pluie, tout en restant en plein air.

- Un auvent ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il y a tous les gadgets possibles et imaginables, dans votre immeuble à roulettes.

Un instant, Naruto promena son regard sur le blouson trempé de Sakura. L'étoffe collée à sa peau épousait ses formes généreuses. Consciente de son examen, elle espéra en son for intérieur qu'il ne remarquerait pas son trouble.

- Il va falloir que vous révisiez votre attitude envers moi, Naruto, ou je me verrai obligée de vous renvoyer avec armes et bagages à Sendai.

- D'accord chef. Mais vous m'aideriez beaucoup à contrôler mes fantasmes en vous couvrant plus chaudement.

Elle suivit la direction de ses yeux et constata avec horreur que son blouson dissimulait à peine la pointe de ses seins raidie par le froid. Honteuse, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce que je vais dire, mais vous avez des seins magnifiques.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et regagna d'un pas allègre la caravane, laissant Sakura éberluée sous la pluie. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se ressaisit et gagna à grandes enjambées sa voiture ou elle avait laissé son imperméable.

- Maman, le père de Takami s'est approprié la meilleure place, s'écria Yumie, de retour d'une promenade de reconnaissance au bord du lac.

- Je sais, ma chérie, mais c'est le seul endroit avec une prise électrique et nous aurons certainement besoin de sa cuisinière si nous n'arrivons pas à démarrer le feu.

- Une cuisinière ! Pouah !

- Nous verrons. De toute façon, j'ai amené du charbon au cas où le bois serait humide, expliqua Sakura, remontant sa fermeture-éclair jusque sous son menton.

- D'accord, tu as raison. Comme toujours, concéda Yumie.

- En douterais-tu ? plaisanta Sakura, passant le bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Allons voir si nous pouvons monter nos tentes sans l'aide de Monsieur ''_Je sais tout''_.

- Je viens avec vous, dit Hinata semblait résister aux assauts de la pluie.

Elle attrapa une extrémité du sac contenant la tente des fillettes, tandis que Sakura saisissait l'autre.

- Ou allons-nous la mettre ? s'enquit Hinata.

- A mon avis, elles ont déjà choisi leur endroit, sous ce grand pin. Pour la nôtre, nous déciderons plus tard. Commençons déjà par monter celle-ci.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, mesdames ? résonna la voix de Naruto, de l'autre bout de la clairière.

- Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua Sakura, avec un clin d'œil de connivence à l'adresse de Hinata.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hinata, interloquée. Je suis sûre qu'il est très habile de ses mains.

- Je n'en doute pas, ironisa Sakura. Mais comprends-tu, il est tellement... tellement...

- Tellement quoi, Saku ? Que se passe-t-il exactement entre vous deux ? Parfois, vous donnez l'impression d'être complice et à d'autres moments, les pires ennemis.

- En ce qui me concerne, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte, déclara Sakura avec emphase, ahanant sous le poids de leur fardeau. Tu sais comment la plupart des hommes se comportent avec les femmes divorcées. Ils s'imaginent que nous sommes des proies faciles. Et Naruto Uzumaki ne fait pas exception.

- C'est curieux. Je ne le vois pas du tout sous cet angle. De plus, je suis sûre qu'il peut s'offrir n'importe quoi, avec son argent, son charme. Mon Dieu que c'est lourd !

- Tu as peut-être raison, convint Sakura. Je me fais sûrement des idées. Nous sommes presque arrivées, Hina. Les filles nous attendent là-bas. Y arriveras-tu ?

- Je crois, répondit Hinata, à bout de souffle, mais tout de même... Naruto aurait pu...

- J'ai refusé son assistance, l'interrompit Sakura, car s'il nous vient en aide maintenant il va tout vouloir prendre en charge. Arrêtons-nous ici.

Hinata et Sakura laissèrent à terre la tente avec un réel soulagement. Ensemble, les deux femmes la montèrent tant bien que mal, sous les encouragements des enfants et de leurs mères. Une demi-heure plus tard, fourbues mais satisfaites, elles reculèrent pour contempler leur œuvre. La toile était mal tendue, certes, mais la tente tenait debout et tout le monde applaudit.

Sakura jeta un regard triomphant en direction de la caravane de Naruto. Il était assis nonchalamment sur l'escalier mécanique, bien au sec sous l'avent à rayures orange. Il lui fit un signe de la main puis, lentement, lui envoya un baiser. La jeune femme s'empourpra violemment, saisit brusquement le marteau dont elle s'était servie pour enfoncer les paquets dans la terre et, lui tournant résolument le dos, s'éloigna vers les voitures. Malgré sa colère, elle était décidée à ignorer stoïquement les avances perpétuelles de Naruto car elle voulait à tout prix éviter un scandale.

- Vous avez fait un bon travail, Sakura. Votre orgueil féminin est-il suffisamment satisfait pour me permettre de vous aider à monter l'autre tente ?

Au son de sa voix chaude et douce de Naruto derrière elle, Sakura se retourna et lui fit face.

- Si vous persistez à me ridiculiser, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous raccompagner moi-même à Sendai, vous et votre fille !

- Votre prénom me rappelle de vieux souvenirs, une ballade que mon père chantait autrefois. La connaissez-vous ?

_''Dès que le soleil brillera, Sakura, et que les nuages seront chassés par le vent-en-ent... nous serons si heureux, Sakura... Toi et...''_

- Naruto Uzumaki, pour l'amour du ciel... s'écria Sakura, menaçante, le marteau levé.

- Du calme, du calme.

Il sourit et recula d'un pas.

- Je ne me dispute jamais avec une femme armée. Mais sérieusement, je chante aussi faux ?

- Naruto, pouvez-vous venir nous aider, cette fois-ci ? demanda Hinata qui s'était approchée.

- Avec plaisir.

S'inclinant respectueusement devant Sakura, il s'empressa de rejoindre Hinata et Junna de sa démarche chaloupée. Les mâchoires serrées, Sakura le regarda soulever le sac et le poser sans effort sur son épaule, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un oreiller de plumes. Hinata et Junna lui emboîtèrent le pas. Protégées par leurs alliances, elles pouvaient sans crainte se laisser prendre par son jeu de séduction, mais Sakura, elle, était seule et Naruto en abusait.

A la grande déception de Sakura, la deuxième tente fut montée deux fois plus vite que la première. Lorsque la dernière corde fut tendue et que Naruto ouvrit la fermeture à glissière, toutes les petites filles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, leur sac de couchage sous le bras.

- Mais cette tante nous était destinée..., commança Sakura.

Elle s'interrompit, comprenant la réaction des fillettes. Malheureusement, la tente qu'elle avait montée avec Hinata allait échoir aux mères, et elle n'était pas séparée de la caravane de Naruto que de quelques mètres.

Sous la tente des Gloss régnait une agitation fébrile, chacun choisissant l'endroit où elle allait dormir. Yumie s'était installée dans le coin le plus éloigné de Takami. Quant au reste de la petite troupe, il semblait accepter avec plus d'enthousiasme la proximité de la fillette.

- Ce que c'est amusant, pouffa Takami, fixant sur son père des yeux rayonnants de joie. N'aimerais-tu pas dormir sous la tente, papa ?

- Oh, si, Takami, répondit Naruto, avec un coup d'œil chargé de sous-entendus en direction de Sakura. Je vais être bien seul, dans ma caravane.

Sakura le fusilla du regard et, lui tournant le dos, s'éloigna vers sa voiture. Elle y rassembla ses affaires et entreprit de s'installer dans la tente. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de son abri, elle aperçut sous l'auvent de Naruto les sept enfants et leurs mères, préparant les hamburgers devant un petit feu de charbon. Fidèle à sa parole, Naruto était assis un peu à l'écart et les regardait travailler.

- Je vois que vous êtes déjà au travail, lança gaiement Sakura, s'approchant de Hinata, évitant avec soin de croiser le regard de Naruto. Pensez-vous que nous pourrons cuire les hamburgers sur le feu ?

- Non, nous avons prévu d'utiliser la cuisinière de Naruto, répondit Hinata. Mais nous pourrons y cuire les pommes de terre.

- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous asseoir, Sakura ?

Naruto lui indiquait un tabouret libre à côté de lui.

- Merci, fit Sakura, prenant place à contrecœur sur le siège, douloureusement consciente que son épaule touchait presque le genou de Naruto.

- Détendez-vous, murmura-t-il. Je ne vais quand même pas vous attaquer devant toutes ces personnes.

- Voulez-vous dire que vous n'hésiteriez pas si nous étions seuls ?

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles, lorsqu'elle sentit le doigt de Naruto courir le long de son dos, à l'insu du reste du groupe.

- Je désespère de me trouver en tête à tête avec vous un jour. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de revivre le conte de Blanche Neige. Quoi que je fasse, je me cogne constamment à sept petits nains.

Naruto lui massait légèrement le bas du dos et, pendant un court instant, la tension de Sakura se relâcha.

- Voilà qui est mieux, chuchota Naruto, refermant sa main sur la hanche de Sakura.

A ce contact, elle se raidit.

- Otez votre main, monsieur Uzumaki, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

D'un bond, elle fut sur ses pieds et se hâta à l'autre extrémité de l'auvent. Cet homme représentait un danger sérieux pour son équilibre mental et physique et elle ressentait de plus en plus de difficultés à maîtriser la situation.

La préparation du repas s'acheva bientôt et Hinata se retira dans la kitchenette de la caravane d'où s'échappèrent bientôt des odeurs alléchantes. Sakura s'assit parmi les enfants, mordant à belles dents dans son hamburger.

- Mmmh ! Vous êtes de bonnes cuisinières, complimenta-t-elle les enfants.

- Merci, répondit Ayuko.

- Finalement, je crois que c'est tout de même meilleur que du shish kebab, déclara Takami, avec un large sourire.

Sakura lui jeta un regard surpris et toutes les fillettes éclatèrent de rire. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction : Takami était enfin acceptée.

- De toute façon, nous n'en aurions pas mangé.

Le visage sombre, Yumie contemplait ses camarades avec une expression de défi.

- Oh je ne sais pas, Yumie, répliqua Hinako. Il faudrait au moins essayer une fois.

- Certainement pas !

Yumie se leva brusquement et, avec un geste rageur, jeta son assiette en carton dans le sac poubelle.

- Je vais me promener au bord du lac.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Madame Haruno ? demanda Hinako, interloquée par la conduite de son amie.

- Elle doit être fatiguée, répondit Sakura, regardant la petite silhouette s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Je crois que je vais marcher un peu aussi.

Serrant frileusement sa veste autour de son corps, Sakura quitta l'abri de l'auvent et s'enfonçant dans la bruine, à la poursuite de Yumie.

- Puis-je t'accompagner ? s'enquit-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut rejointe.

- Si tu veux, grommela Yumie, regardant droit devant elle.

- Yumou, les autres enfants essaient de se rapprocher de Takami et elle fait d'immenses efforts pour se faire accepter. Pourquoi ne l'encourages-tu pas ?

- C'est une idiote, avec sa grosse caravane et son papa qui sait tout faire. Je la déteste.

- Ne peux-tu pas au moins essayer ?

- Pour qu'elle vienne à la maison jouer aux cartes tous les jours ? Pour que son père continue à te faire la cour ?

- Yumie !

- C'est vrai, cria la petite fille, tremblante de rage. Pendant tout le dîner, il ne t'a pas quittée des yeux. Je ne l'aime pas, je n'aime pas Takami, et je ne veux pas d'elle comme amie !

Yumie s'enfuit soudain en direction des bois.

- Yumie, reviens ! Tu vas te perdre ! Yumou !

Sakura s'élança à ses trousses lorsqu'une poigne énergique la retint.


	3. 3e Chapitres

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_J'ai reçu un message privé me demandant à quelle fréquence je compte publier les chapitres. La réponse est simple : Lorsque j'en ai le temps ^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour publier les chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Je ne suis qu'une humaine et non un robot, on est d'accord ? Bien ! :) _**

**_Alors, comme d'habitude : _**

**_Naruto est la propriété de _Masashi Kishimoto **

**_L'histoire appartiens à la merveilleuse_ xxxboysxxx_ et non à moi... sniff... _**

**_Bref, passons aux commentaires !_**

* * *

**_Réponse au commentaire : _**

_niak :_

**_J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre ^^ ! _**

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est très apprécié :)_**

* * *

**_Troisième chapitre_**

* * *

- Restez ici. Je vais la chercher.

Avant que Sakura ait pu répondre, Naruto s'était élancé vers les bois sur les traces de Yumie et quelques secondes plus tard, la ramenait à califourchon sur ses épaules, en larmes.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu lancé à ma poursuite, maman ? accusa Yumie entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce qu'il fallait t'arrêter rapidement, Yumie. La nuit allait tomber et tu aurais pu te perdre dans la forêt, se défendit Sakura, le cœur serré devant le chagrin de sa fille.

Elle lui tendit les bras mais Yumie eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle, boudeuse.

En silence, Sakura la regarda s'éloigner en trottinant jusqu'à sa tente et ses yeux restèrent fixes longtemps après que sa fille eût disparu à l'intérieur.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, se lamenta-t-elle, avec un profond soupir. Elle me fait tellement pitié.

- Il faut beaucoup de rires et beaucoup de larmes pour élever un enfant, constata Naruto d'une voix douce.

- Merci de me l'avoir ramenée, Naruto, soupira Sakura, reconnaissante. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu la rattraper seule. Et alors...

La pensée de Yumie errant toute la nuit dans les bois la fit frissonner. Elle trouva enfin la force de regarder Naruto. Toute trace de moquerie avait disparu de ses yeux verts. Il n'était plus qu'un père partageant son angoisse.

- Que s'est-il donc passé ?

Sakura baissa les yeux, incapable de lui révéler les raisons de sa dispute avec Yumie.

- J'ai l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose. J'ai senti qu'elle était très contrariée que ce soit moi qui la ramène. J'ai le sentiment que j'étais la dernière personne au monde qu'elle voulait voir.

- Et vous avez raison, confirma Sakura.

- Depuis combien de temps son père est-il parti ?

- Environ six mois, répondit Sakura, grattant le sol avec la pointe de sa chaussure.

- Il lui manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Terriblement.

- Et elle est fermement résolue à ce que personne ne le remplace.

- Je... je crois, balbutia Sakura. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez.

D'un doigt, Naruto lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

Il approcha son visage du sien et Sakura sentit l'odeur du feu de camp qui émanait de sa chemise humide. Il allait l'embrasser et elle attendait cet instant le coeur battant. Elle avait tellement besoin d'être réconfortée. Elle était lasse de toujours tout faire par elle-même. Les lèvres de Naruto s'approchèrent lentement des siennes, s'entrouvrant légèrement et son souffle caressa son visage.

- Naruto ! Sakura ! Venez chanter avec nous !

La voix de Hinata s'infiltra entre eux et, instinctivement, ils s'écartèrent, comme deux enfants pris en faute.

- Nous voilà, cria Sakura, embarrassée, réprimant un mouvement d'humeur.

- Les petits nains nous réclament, Blanche Neige, grommela Naruto.

Sans l'attendre, elle s'élança vers le campement, pressée d'en retrouver la sécurité. Quelle folie avait-elle failli commettre ? Comment avait-elle pu songer à se laisser embrasser par lui ?

- Nous pensions que vous vous étiez fait dévorer par les ours, plaisanta Junna, à l'arrivée de Sakura. Où sont Naruto et Yumie ?

- Yumie a décidé de se coucher tôt et Naruto est resté au bord du lac, répondit Sakura, essoufflée. Reste-t-il des pommes de terre braisées ?

- Bien sûr, en voici une, offrit Takami, tendant une brochette vers Sakura.

Hinata se rapprocha de son amie.

- Rien de grave ?

- Je ne pense pas, Hina. Merci.

- Et Yumie ?

Sakura replaça la pomme de terre refroidie sous les braises.

- Oh, Hina, pourquoi vit-elle aussi mal notre divorce ? Pourquoi l'avons-nous privée de grandir heureuse entre un père et une mère unis ?

- Il existe pas d'existence parfaite pour un enfant, la rassura Hinata. Tu auras beau faire de ton mieux, tu ne pourras pas éternellement la protéger des vicissitudes de la vie.

- J'aurais voulu par-dessus tout lui éviter un divorce. C'est trop dur pour une fillette de neuf ans.

- Je crois que tu sous-estimes Yumie. Elle s'en sortira.

Hinata éclata soudain de rire.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ta pomme de terre !

- Seigneur !

Sakura contempla avec stupéfaction le morceau de charbon fumant piqué au bout de sa brochette.

- Oh, elle est fichue, gémit-elle.

- Je vais en faire réchauffer une autre ! dit une petite voix douce derrière elle.

En un éclair, Takami retira la pomme de terre calcinée et la remplaça aussitôt par une fraîche qu'elle enfouit sous la cendre. Elle la couva du regard, presque religieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût à point, sans une seule fois se laisser distraire.

Pauvre Takami, songea Sakura. Cette orpheline avait besoin de toute l'affection que Sakura pouvait lui offrir. Mais la jalousie de Yumie rendait la situation très délicate.

- Si nous chantions ? suggéra une voix chaude, alors que Naruto sortait de l'ombre ou il était dissimulé derrière l'auvent.

Sakura le soupçonna d'avoir surpris sa conversation avec Takami.

- Te voilà, papa ? J'ai fait réchauffer la dernière pomme de terre pour Mme Haruno, déclara Takami, tendant avec fierté à Sakura l'appétissant tubercule brune.

- Tu es très gentille, répondit Naruto, songeur, regardant tour à tour Sakura et sa fille.

Involontairement, les yeux de Sakura croisèrent les siens et elle se sentit flattée d'y lire de l'admiration et du désir.

- Papa, tu as dit que nous allons chanter ! s'exclama Takami, le visage rouge de plaisir.

- Eh bien allons-y !

Le répertoire favori de chacun fut bientôt épuisé et Naruto proposa une nouvelle chanson à la cantonade.

- C'est une vieille ballade que m'a apprise mon grand-père. La voici : ''_Dès que le soleil brillera, Sakura, et que les nuages seront chassés par le vent-ent-ent... nous seront si heureux, Sakura... Toi et moi..._''

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Sakura et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entonna le dernier couplet :

- ''_Sur le sentier des amoureux, nous nous promènerons, ma mie, toi et moi..._''

Les joues empourprées, Sakura eût désiré disparaître sous terre. Les paroles de la chanson l'émouvaient malgré elle et elle profita d'un intermède pour se lever.

- Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, les enfants, annonça-t-elle.

Sa suggestion fut accueillie par un concert de protestations.

- Deux pour éteindre le feu. Deux pour ramasser les ordures, ordonna-t-elle, désireuse d'installer tout le monde au plus vite pour la nuit.

Une fois dans sa tente, elle pourrait se détendre, à l'abri des yeux bleus au regard profond qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Un à un, les petits visages ensommeillés se tendirent vers elle pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Une dernière fois, Sakura fit le tour du campement, s'assurant que tout était en ordre et s'apprêta à regagner sa tente.

- Bonne nuit, Sakura.

Elle se retourna et vit sa silhouette se découpant sur le seuil éclairé de la caravane, le visage dans l'ombre. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ?

- Merci, vous aussi.

Avec effort, elle détourna les yeux.

- Dormez tranquille, je suis là.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, s'interrogeant sur le sens de ses paroles, essayant en vain de combattre le sentiment de sécurité qu'elles lui inspiraient.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle enfin, certaine que le soulagement qui perçait dans sa voix n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Éclairée par le rai de lumière provenant de la caravane dont Naruto avait laissé la porte ouverte, elle traversa rapidement la clairière jusqu'à sa tente et, après un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction, pénétra à l'intérieur.

- Tu restes près de l'entrée, Sakura. Pour écarter les rôdeurs, l'informa Hinata.

- Charmant ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements humides et sortit de son sac de voyage un pyjama chaud dans lequel elle se glissa avec volupté.

Sakura se retournait depuis une heure dans son sac de couchage, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait la sensation de reposer sur un lit de pommes de pin et à quelques centimètres de sa tête, un trou dans la toile ouvrait le chemin à des gouttes de pluie qui inondaient le tapis de sol. Elle enfila frileusement les mains dans les manches de son pyjama et tenta de réchauffer ses pieds glacés. Comme elle détestait le froid !

Naruto, lui, devait dormir à poings fermés dans son lit moelleux et chaud. Naruto. Le souvenir de cet instant passé avec lui au bord du lac, lorsque sa bouche s'était doucement approchée de la sienne, lorsqu'elle avait ressenti l'impérieux besoin d'être tenue dans les bras de cet homme, caressée, réconfortée, aimée... Était-elle si vulnérable au moindre mot gentil, à la plus petite attention ? Pouvait-elle oublier aussi facilement ses obligations envers Yumie et se jeter dans les bras du premier étranger venu ? Elle qui se croyait à l'abri de tels égarements...

Soudain, un bruit métallique rompit le silence qui jusqu'alors n'était troublé que par la respiration régulière de ses compagnes profondément endormies. Alertée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tendit l'oreille. Un nouveau bruit la fit sursauter et elle sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle. Des histoires d'animaux féroces attaquant les campeurs ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire. Yumie ! Yumie et les petites Gloss ! Convulsivement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la lampe électrique. Peut-être un rayon de lumière effraierait les intrus. De toute façon, il fallait agir.

Lentement, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la tente et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Rien. Puis un bruit de grattement lui parvint, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sortit de la tente, ne pouvant réprimer une grimace lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec la boue froide.

Au même instant, elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière tandis qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche, étouffant le cri qui montait dans sa gorge.

- C'est moi, Sakura. Ne bougez plus.

Le souffle chaud de Naruto chatouillait son oreille et, de soulagement, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il, murmura-t-elle, tremblante de froid. Des ours ?

- Pire. Des putois.

Sakura éclata de rire.

- Apparemment, vous n'en avez jamais approchée de près, plaisanta Naruto. Lorsqu'ils se sentent en danger, il inondent leur prétendu agresseur d'un liquide fort malodorant ! Ils sont en train de piller les poubelles. Les voyez-vous ?

Petit à petit, les yeux de Sakura s'habituaient à l'obscurité et elle discerna dans le lointain les deux rayures blanches caractéristiques.

- Que faire ?

- A mon avis, prendre une bonne tasse de café chaud. Je ne tiens pas à m'approcher de ces petits monstres.

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

Naruto enlaça Sakura par les épaules et l'entraîna vers la caravane.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux..., commença Sakura, saisie de scrupules, bien que tout son corps transi de froid se révoltât contre ses protestations.

- Allons, Sakura. Ne soyez donc pas toujours sur la défensive.

Ils étaient parvenus au pied de l'escalier mécanique et Naruto s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

- Évidemment, une boisson chaude me ferait du bien..., commença-t-elle.

- ... mais la situation est compromettante, finit Naruto. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les petits nains sont profondément endormis. Ils ne sauront jamais que Blanche Neige est coupable d'avoir partagé une tasse de café avec le Prince Charmant. D'autre part, si je voulais vous séduire, je vous offrirais du vin, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- En avez-vous ? dit Sakura, souriant malgré elle.

- Bien sûr. En voulez-vous ?

Il se tenait appuyé contre le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon de la caravane.

- Oh non ! Je m'informais, c'est tout. De toute façon, rien ne peut plus m'étonner de votre part.

Sakura prit une longue inspiration et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. La caravane était décorée dans un camaïeu de bleus, avec un luxe discret.

- Comment aimez-vous votre café ?

- Sans lait, s'il vous plaît. J'ai des goûts simples, moi.

- Parfait, moi aussi.

Avec une moue dubitative, elle examina les placards en chaîne massif, les murs tendus de velours bleu-ciel, et les sièges confortables qui meublaient la caravane.

- Naruto, vous êtes très aimable mais, comprenez-moi, je ne suis pas divorcée depuis longtemps et...

- Avez-vous été beaucoup importunée depuis votre divorce ?

Il la regardait avec un mélange de sympathie et d'intérêt.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez par beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que chaque homme que je rencontre évalue l'ampleur de ma détresse sexuelle.

- Et vous m'avez mis dans le même panier, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé, Sakura. J'aurais dû réaliser.

- Pourquoi ? Ne cherchez-vous pas la même chose ?

Bien que ce commentaire fût déplaisant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le formuler car elle voulait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Mais vos pieds doivent être glacés ! dit-il à brûle-pourpoint. Une minute.

Il posa la tasse de Sakura sur une table basse devant le sofa où elle était installée et disparut à l'arrière de la caravane, revenant bientôt avec une serviette éponge épaisse.

- Posez-les ici.

- Mais ils sont couverts de boue !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous les réchauffer.

Bien qu'elle trouvât sa requête saugrenue, Sakura obtempéra. Saisissant son pied gauche, il le massa jusqu'à ce que le sang se remette à circuler et que toute trace de boue ait disparu.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux, soupira-t-elle, fermant les paupières.

- Certaines personnes pensent qu'il est possible d'atteindre n'importe quelle partie du corps en massant un certain point de la plante du pied, déclara Naruto.

Elle était disposée à le croire. Son massage lui procurait un bien-être qui se propageait lentement dans tout son corps. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il la regardait intensément.

- Naruto, vous avez détourné avec art notre première conversation.

Elle voulait qu'il étale son jeu sur la table avant que leur relation ne progresse plus avant. Il s'empara de son pied droit.

- Sakura Haruno, vous êtes une femme très séduisante.

Sakura rougit, mais soutint son regard sans ciller.

- Et ?

- Et, pour être honnête, j'ai bien envie de faire l'amour avec vous.

- Voilà ! Je le savais ! Vous êtes comme...

- Non, l'interrompit-il, levant la main. Pas comme les vautours qui vous tournent autour. Car c'est là que s'arrête leur intérêt pour vous. Tandis que moi... je cherche quelque chose de plus, cette fois-ci.

Tout en parlant, il continuait à masser la plante de son pied et Sakura avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

- Qu'entendez-vous par ''_cette fois-ci_'' ?

- Depuis que Ino est morte, j'ai séduit beaucoup de femmes. Mais ce n'étaient que des aventures.

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent un instant et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Toujours, il y avait Takami et, dans son regard, l'espoir que je comble enfin le vide que la perte de sa mère avait creusé dans sa vie.

L'image de la sollicitude de Takami au cours de la soirée, le dévouement avec lequel elle s'était occupée de la pomme de terre de Sakura lui serra le cœur.

- Cette présence qui lui manque, elle semble la trouver chez vous. Cette soif qui la dévore, vous semblez l'apaiser...

L'implication de ses mots laissèrent Sakura muette.

- Je m'intéresse à vous autrement que pour votre corps, Sakura. Mais cependant, je suis un homme et vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de vous désirer.

Sakura s'éclaircit la gorge.

Naruto, je ne suis pas en état de considérer calmement ce que vous êtes en train de me dire. De plus, j'ai des devoirs envers Yumie et elle...

- ... ne nous aime pas, Takami et moi, je sais.

Son beau regard s'adoucit et il l'attira doucement contre lui.

- Mais, Sakura, je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec vous. Votre premier devoir est envers vous-même. Jurez-moi que vous ne rêvez pas qu'un homme vous fasse ceci...

Sa main remonta lentement le long de son mollet et vint caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Non, Naruto.

Ses yeux trahissaient le désir qu'il faisait naître en elle.

- Vous vous trompez. Je peux vivre sans homme.

Puissent ces mots seuls le convaincre que ses caresses la laissaient insensible !

- N'importe quel homme, oui. Mais vous ne pouvez refuser la chaleur de quelqu'un qui vous chérisse de la façon dont vous le méritez.

- Si. Yumie est toute ma vie, dit-elle, en se levant. Je retourne me coucher.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles comme s'il doutait de sa résolution et lorsqu'une fraction de seconde, elle hésita sur le pas de la porte, il se leva et vint se poster devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le parfum de son odeur virile emplit les narines de Sakura et elle sentit vaciller son courage.

- Bonne nuit, Sakura.

Elle leva alors les yeux, et Naruto y déchiffra toute l'intensité de son désir.

- Ne partez pas, murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose en elle s'affaissa et elle se retrouva contre lui, cherchant avidement ses lèvres, tout son corps cambré contre le sien. Une avalanche d'émotions trop longtemps réprimées balayèrent ses inhibitions et son esprit égaré répétait inlassablement son nom : Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...

Elle ne recula pas lorsque ses mains se glissèrent sous son pyjama, lorsque ses doigts emprisonnèrent la pointe de ses seins durcis. Le rythme de la respiration de Naruto s'accélérait et elle comprit son impuissance devant cette vague de volupté qui déjà les emportait.

- Restez avec moi, dit-il, la voix rauque, tout contre son oreille. Vous partirez tôt demain matin. Personne n'en saura rien.

Lentement, les mots firent chemin dans l'esprit enfiévré de Sakura. Faire l'amour avec cet homme dans cette caravane alors que sa fille n'était couchée qu'à quelques mètres d'eux ? Horrifiée, elle se dégagea.

- Je ne peux pas, Naruto, murmura-t-elle, le souffle court. Tout ceci est insensé ! Je vous quitte tout de suite.

- Sakura, supplia-t-il, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- Non, Naruto.

Elle ouvrit la porte, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, puis sortit. Au bas des marches, elle se retourna.

- Personne ne doit savoir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci restera secret.

- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

- Pas autant que moi, Sakura, répondit-il doucement.


	4. 4e Chapitres

**_Bonjour !  
_**

**_Alors je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et à_ Haloc61 _pour m'avoir ajouté dans tes favoris ainsi que dans tes alertes. C'est superbement bien apprécié :) _**

**_Bien que le chapitre précédant n'est aucun commentaire, je ne m'en formalise pas. Il y a encore d'autres chapitres ! La seule et unique chose que je souhaite toutefois, c'est de savoir qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui aiment comme moi cette histoire. Elle a un je ne sais quoi qui m'attire à chaque fois que je la lis ^^_**

Disclaimer :

**_L'univers de Naruto appartiens à le génial _Masashi Kishimoto_ & l'histoire à l'extraordinaire _xxxboysxxx_ :D_**

**_Bref, je m'arrête ici avec le bla-bla-bla :P_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Quatrième chapitre_**

* * *

Naruto dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'élancer à la poursuite de Sakura. ''_Elle n'est pas prête, il est trop tôt_'', se raisonnait-il amèrement. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, tenaillé par le désir de la tenir dans ses bras, de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Longtemps après que la fermeture à glissière de la tente se fût refermée sur Sakura, Naruto resta sur le seuil de la caravane, espérant qu'elle changerait d'avis. Rien ne bougeait dans l'obscurité. Même la pluie avait cessé de tomber et les putois avaient disparu. Haut au-dessus de lui, les branches de pins bruissaient doucement sous la brise nocturne. A la lueur des étoiles, un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans cette troupe de Gloss, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Sakura Haruno, jamais caressé sa chevelure soyeuse, jamais touché la rondeur pleine de ses...

Non ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Les problèmes soulevés par la jalousie de Yumie étaient insurmontables. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à poursuivre cette femme dans ses assiduités ?

Les yeux errant parmi les ombres des arbres, il réinventait le regard vert de Sakura, ses pommettes saillantes, le lustres de sa chevelure... Et pourtant, au-delà de sa simplicité et de sa fraîcheur, il pressentait sa capacité à vivre une passion débridée. Et c'était cette sensualité qu'il voulait à tout prix réveiller en elle.

Il décida de faire quelques pas dehors pour apaiser sa chair aiguillonnée par le désir. Depuis la mort de Ino, il avait séduit de nombreuses femmes mais une fois ses sens satisfaits, il s'était désintéressé d'elles. D'où lui venait cette aspiration à vouloir passer le restant de sa vie à ses côtés, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ? De toute évidence, il était tombé amoureux de Sakura. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle eût une telle emprise sur ses émotions ? Et cette fois-ci, au mépris de ses principes les plus chers, il avait mêlé Takami à sa vie sentimentale.

Pauvre Takami, qui regardait Sakura de ses yeux suppliants. Quant à Sakura, elle répondait de son mieux aux demandes incessantes de l'enfant, mais repoussait obstinément les avances de son père. Sa raison lui dictait d'oublier Sakura, mais ne suffisait pas à éteindre le feu qui coulait dans ses veines. Il fallait élaborer une stratégie et, comme encouragé par le murmure des sapins, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Des échos de rires d'enfants réveillèrent Sakura le lendemain matin. Courbatue, le corps brisé de fatigue, elle s'extirpa avec peine de son sac de couchage, faisant jouer ses muscles endoloris. A l'autre extrémité de la tente, Hinata la considérait avec amusement et ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

- Allons, paresseuse, tout le monde est debout, sauf nous deux.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sakura, la voix pâteuse. Mais que font-ils donc ?

- Lorsque je suis allée me rafraîchir le visage, j'ai vu Naruto qui emmenait les fillettes jusqu'au lac. Quant à nos compagnes, elles sont sous l'auvent et préparent le petit déjeuner. Il fait un temps magnifique ce matin !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi joyeuse ? gémit Sakura. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cassé des cailloux toute la nuit.

- Tu en as l'air, si je peux me permettre, la railla Hinata. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Un peu d'eau fraîche et il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Je préférerais un café ! s'exclama Sakura, enfilant son jean et un chandail moulant propre.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle brossa sa chevelure souple, saisit sa trousse de toilette et sortit à l'air libre. Bien qu'Hinata l'eût prévenue, la lumière de ce matin ensoleillé l'éblouit et elle se couvrit les yeux. Puis, comme un tournesol cherchant le soleil, elle se retourna vers le lac et la vue qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui coupa le souffle.

Planant au-dessus du miroir scintillant de l'eau, un prisme de couleur cabriolait au gré de la brise matinale. L'immense cerf-volant déployait fièrement ses couleurs rouges, orangées, or et bleues tandis qu'une multitude de rubans multicolores voletaient au caprice du vent.

- As-tu jamais vu aussi jolie chose ? demanda Hinata qui s'était approchée, deux tasses de café fumant à la main.

- Jamais, avoua Sakura sincèrement, incapable de détacher son regard du ciel.

- Naruto apprend aux filles à s'en servir. Je crois qu'il est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour leur faire plaisir. C'est vraiment un homme sympathique.

- C'est ce que tout le monde me répète sans cesse.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle prit une tasse de café des mains de Hinata et se dirigea vers le lavabo installé en plein air. Attachant ses cheveux, elle aspergea son visage d'eau glacé. Hinata avait raison. Elle se sentit revivre et une décision se forma dans son esprit. Elle aussi voulait faire voler le cerf-volant et ce n'était pas l'homme aux épaules carrées et aux cheveux de la couleurs noirs à qui il appartenait qui la faisait ainsi se hâter vers le lac, essayait-elle de se convaincre.

Tout en marchant le long du sentier couvert d'aiguilles de pin, ses muscles s'assouplirent. Le soleil réchauffait la terre humide dont émanait une odeur fraîche de forêt, et Sakura prit une profonde inspiration, envahie par une joie inexplicable. Au même moment, Naruto se retourna et lui sourit. Involontairement, elle lui rendit son sourire, consciente du regard admiratif dont il l'enveloppait.

- Salut maman.

La joie de Sakura fondit aussitôt à la vue de Yumie assise à l'écart, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Le visage de la petite fille était sombre et elle effeuillait sans gaieté une pomme de pin.

- Bonjour, Yumie, dit Sakura d'une voix exagérément joyeuse. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

- J'ai déjà fait voler des cerfs-volants. C'est papa qui m'a appris, il y a longtemps. Te souviens-tu ?

Lançant violemment la pomme de pin déplumée au loin, elle en ramassa une autre.

- Oui, Yumie, mais celui-ci est tellement... commença-t-elle, les mots lui faisant défaut.

- ... moche, finit Yumie.

Rien de ce qui touchait Naruto ou Takami Uzumaki ne saurait trouver gré à ses yeux.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur, ce matin. Je crois que je vais te laisser bouder et rejoindre les autres.

- Vas-y. Tu meurs d'envie d'être avec lui de toute façon.

- Yumie !

- Mais si, insista la petite fille sombrement. Takami a tout prévu. Elle veut que vous vous mariez.

- Alors elle va être déçue, lança Sakura, agacée.

Elle reprit sa marche, mais une bonne partie de sa joie l'avait quittée.

- Vous êtes superbe ce matin, l'accueillit Naruto, venant à sa rencontre.

Eût-elle osé, Sakura lui aurait retourné le compliment.

Il était terriblement séduisant. Le soleil jouait avec les reflets de ses cheveux blonds et une odeur d'after-shave flottait autour de lui.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? s'enquit-il, son regard brûlant chargé de sous-entendus.

- Comme un loir, répondit Sakura avec un faible sourire. Et vous ?

- Très bien. Mais j'ai fait un rêve idiot. Une femme magnifique m'embrassait, je la tenais dans mes bras, je la caressais... partout...

La voix chaude de Naruto s'insinuait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être et Sakura était pétrifiée.

- ... mais au moment ou j'allais la posséder, elle m'a arrêté et a crié : ''_Je ne peux pas ! Je suis une mère avant tout !_''. Je me suis réveillé très frustré.

- C'est une histoire bien triste, railla Sakura, luttant pour se ressaisir.

- Triste mais vraie. Puis-je voler une gorgée de votre café ?

Il lui prit doucement la tasse des mains et, ostensiblement, la tourna avant de déposer ses lèvres là ou celles de Sakura l'avaient effleurée. Il but sans la quitter des yeux. Inconsciemment, elle caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout du doigt et il sourit.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve, après tout. Sentez-vous encore ma bouche sur la vôtre ? Je me rappelle la douceur de vos lèvres, la chaleur de votre baiser, la...

- Naruto ! Cela suffit ! Rendez-moi mon café.

- Tout de suite. J'y ai laissé un baiser pour vous, Sakura.

- Monsieur Uzumaki ! C'est le tour de Hinako au cerf-volant et Fumika ne veut pas le lui donner !

Sakura profita de cet intermède pour rejoindre les enfants. Une foule de pensées s'agitait dans son esprit. "" Il n'abandonne pas "", songea-t-elle, incapable de se dire si cette idée l'exaspérait ou la remplissait de joie.

Pourquoi ne pas l'encourager ? Elle était à présent prête à courir le risque d'une aventure avec lui. A cette pensée, le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra, mais elle secoua la tête de désespoir. Yumie leur rendrait à tous deux la vie impossible. Une fois rentrés à Sendai, ils ne devaient plus se revoir.

- Sakura, c'est à votre tour, appela Naruto.

- Venez, madame Haruno. C'est très amusant, renchérit Takami.

Hinako fit glisser autour de son bras un support cylindrique de carton autour duquel des centaines de mètres de ficelle étaient enroulés. Les yeux levés vers le magnifique cerf-volant, Sakura sentit son coeur se gonfler devant tant de beauté. Soudain, elle eut l'impression qu'il perdait de l'altitude.

- Naruto ! appela-t-elle, effrayée. Il est en train de tomber.

- Ce n'est qu'une poche d'air. Relâchez de la corde !

Il passa prestement les bras autour de sa taille et s'empara de la bobine d'une main experte et peu à peu, le cerf-volant regagna de l'altitude dans le ciel serein. Prisonnière des bras de Naruto, Sakura tremblait, n'osant bouger.

- Pensez-vous vous débrouiller seule, maintenant ? murmura Naruto contre son oreille.

- Certainement, balbutia Sakura, forçant un sourire.

- Tenez la corde comme ceci...

Sa main couvrit celle de Sakura, l'aidant à manipuler le cylindre. L'énergie qui circulait entre eux sembla se communiquer au cerf-volant qui bondit avec grâce et élégance, exécutant des loopings spectaculaires.

- Que c'est beau, Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura, joyeuse, insouciante, les joues rougies par l'excitation.

- Restez avec moi, Sakura. Si vous vous ouvrez à elle, la vie est remplie d'expériences aussi passionnantes que celle-ci, susurra-t-il, resserrant son étreinte. Mais pour le moment, le vent est en train de tomber et il va falloir ramener le cerf-volant avant qu'il ne plonge dans le lac.

Il s'empara de la bobine et s'éloigna de quelques pas, enroulant la corde avec aisance.

- J'ai proposé aux petits nains de leur apprendre à fabriquer des cerfs-volants pendant les prochaines réunions de Gloss. Elle sont folles de joie.

- Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de prendre cette décision sans mon accord ! Je suis désolée, mais il n'en est pas question, vociféra Sakura, relevant fièrement le menton.

- Hé, madame Haruno ! Est-ce que M. Uzumaki vous a parlé de son projet ? Nous avons voté et tout le monde est d'accord, s'écria soudain Hinako, courant vers eux. N'est-ce pas une idée formidable ?

- Eh bien... Je...

- Mme Haruno ne trouve plus ses mots, Hinako. Elle se demandait justement quelles seraient vos prochaines activités et elle est très contente que j'aie pris cette initiative, dit Naruto avec un petit rire.

- J'étais sûre que vous seriez d'accord, dit Hinako, rayonnante. Mon cerf-volant sera bleu foncé, de la couleur du ciel à la nuit tombante. Je suis tellement impatiente !

- Vous voyez, fit Naruto, lorsque la petite fille eut rejoint ses camarades. Vous ne pouvez décemment refuser. Elle sont toutes si contentes.

- Pas toutes, j'en ai bien peur.

- Vous vous faites du souci pour Yumie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Naruto. Elle vous est très hostile. Elle pense...

- ... que je cours après sa mère ? Elle a raison. Mais elle doit grandir et réaliser qu'elle n'a aucune exclusivité sur vous.

- Elle a des droits prioritaires, ne l'oubliez pas !

- Maintenant, peut-être, mais cette situation ne peut durer éternellement. En cédant au moindre de ses caprices, vous allez gâcher votre existence et la sienne par-dessus le marché.

- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ! Je n'ai que faire de votre opinion, monsieur Uzumaki !

Tournant les talons, Sakura remonta en courant le sentier en direction du campement.

* * *

_**Aïe ça va mal pour le pauvre Naruto... Réussira-t-il a gagner le cœur de notre Sakura ? En plus de peut-être, avoir le respect de Yumie ? Que de question... ^^**_


	5. 5e Chapitres

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Alors oui je sais, je sais ; enfin un autre chapitre ! Oui, j'ai tardé à publier ce chapitre et j'en suis totalement désolé. _**

**_Je tiens à remercier deux personnes aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord merci à_ bachelor49 _p__our avoir ajouté cette histoire dans tes favoris ainsi que dans tes alertes. Ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci aussi à une personne dont je ne sais rien, dans le sens que je n'ai pas de pseudo ni de nom autre que ''Guest''. Bref, merci à toi :)_**

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_L'Univers de Naruto appartiens à _Masashi Kishimoto_ et l'histoire à_ xxxboysxxx_. _**

**_Réponse au commentaire :_**

_Guest :  
_

_**Je me dois de te mettre au courant que Sasuke n'est dans cette histoire que par son nom, alors nous ne verrons aucunement Sasuke dans cette fic... Désolé si tu en attendais autrement :/ Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un message :)  
**_

* * *

**_Cinquième chapitre_**

* * *

- Passe-moi la ficelle, s'il te plaît, Hinako.

Naruto était agenouillé sur le tapis tressé du salon et vérifiait les coutures d'un assemblage de morceaux de soie bleue sombre.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs, monsieur Uzumaki.

La petite tête blonde tournait un regard inquiet vers son instructeur.

- C'est parfait, Hinako. Parfait. Tu deviens une vraie spécialiste des cerfs-volants, la félicita Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous, répondit Hinako, rougissant de plaisir.

Sakura posa un instant la baguette de bois dans laquelle elle était en train de tailler des encoches, et regarda le couple formé par Naruto et Hinako. Il était si bon avec les enfants. À la fin de chaque réunion, les Gloss repartaient confiantes dans leurs capacités, prêtes à entreprendre n'importe quoi. Les yeux verts de Sakura errèrent jusqu'au coin de la pièce ou Yumie était assise, découpant avec application un coupon de soie rouge. Même sa fille ne pouvait plus afficher une indifférence totale envers Naruto, bien que souvent, elle fixât sur lui un regard noir, chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de sa mère.

- La baguette est-elle prête ?

Les yeux moqueurs de Naruto étaient posés sur Sakura.

- Il ne faut pas vous endormir sur votre travail !

- J'ai presque fini ! répondit-elle, saisissant la petite scie électrique posée à côté d'elle.

- Attention à vos jolis doigts, l'avertit Naruto.

Sakura s'était proposée de tailler les baguettes lorsque Naruto et elle avaient décidé que la scie était un instrument trop dangereux pour des petites filles.

- Voici, dit-elle, s'accroupissant à côté de Naruto alors qu'il faisait, pour le bénéfice de Hinako, une démonstration de la technique de fixation des baguettes pour former le cadre du cerf-volant.

- La soie est si douce, s'écria Hinako.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose au monde qui soit plus douce qu'elle, murmura Naruto, regardant Sakura avec intensité.

- Oui, les compliments que vous me faites, proféra Sakura dans un souffle.

Comment ne pas apprécier un homme qui, depuis un mois, sacrifiait une soirée par semaine à sept petites filles, leur enseignant l'art de construire des cerfs-volants ?

- Il est presque fini. Dans une minute, je te montrerai comment faire les brides.

- Regarde, Fumika ! s'exclama Hinako, emportant sa précieuse création à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Si mes compliments sont si doux, alors comment expliquez-vous que nous n'ayons toujours pas dîné ensemble ?

Il s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol et commençait à démêler les nœuds d'une bobine de ficelle, comme si cette question n'avait pour lui aucune importance.

- Peut-être parce que vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé ?

Cherchant une contenance, Sakura entreprit de ramasser les épingles éparpillées sur le tapis.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? demanda-t-il, feignant la surprise.

- Oui, acquiesça Sakura, fouillant de ses doigts l'épaisseur du tapis. Oh zut !

- Êtes-vous déçue à ce point ?

- Non, cher ami modeste, répliqua-t-elle, montrant une goutte de sang qui perlait à son doigt. Je viens de trouver une aiguille.

- Faite voir, dit-il, saisissant sa main et inspectant le membre blessé. Je vais y déposer un baiser.

- Naruto, pour l'amour du... commença Sakura.

- Vous êtes têtue, madame, je ne cherche qu'à vous soulager.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa blessure et les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent de larmes. Depuis combien de temps personne ne l'avait traitée avec autant de tendresse ?

- Détendez-vous, murmura Naruto. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous.

C'était son souhait le plus cher. Mais Yumie ? En cédant à Naruto, elle soulageait son extrême solitude mais causerait tant de chagrin à sa fille !

- Je... je ne sais pas, Naruto.

- Je vous demande seulement d'accepter de dîner avec moi. C'est tout. Pouvez-vous trouver une baby-sitter samedi soir ?

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une douce persuasion.

- Je ne crois pas... enfin... peut-être, balbutia-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, Sakura. Je vous emmènerai à Konoha. Pour une fois, vous vous habillerez, vous oublierez vos soucis. Ne le désirez-vous pas autant que moi ?

- Si, Naruto, approuva-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil navré sur son jean et son tee-shirt. J'espère que je saurai me comporter en robe.

- Je n'en doute pas, la rassura Naruto, caressant du bout des doigts son bras nu. Mais finissons les cerfs-volants des petits nains.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la pièce, cherchant qui, des sept enfants, avait le plus besoin d'aide.

Sakura ramassait les baguettes de bois et la scie électrique lorsqu'elle eut la sensation d'être observée. Son coupon de soie chiffonné sur ses genoux, Yumie fixait sur elle un regard lourd de reproche. Une vague de culpabilité envahit Sakura. Yumie avait surpris le geste de tendresse de Naruto et avait l'air furieuse. Peut-être valait-il mieux refuser son invitation au restaurant après tout. Mais soudain Sakura se révolta contre la mauvaise humeur persistante de Yumie face à Naruto.

Avec défi, elle fit face à sa fille et Yumie dut baisser les yeux. Cependant, sans s'avouer vaincue, elle se mit debout et jeta la boule de soie rouge aux pieds de sa mère.

- Yumie, viens deux minutes avec moi à la cuisine, ordonna Sakura.

Tapant des pieds, son petit visage déformé par la colère, Yumie s'exécuta et lorsque Sakura l'eut rejointe, fit volte-face.

- De quoi parliez-vous avec M. Uzumaki ?

- Je ne crois pas que ceci te regarde, Yumie, et je ne tolérerai pas que tu gâches le coupon de soie que Naruto t'a offert !

- Ah, tu l'appelles Naruto maintenant ? A quand le mariage ? Demain ? cria-t-elle, tremblante de rage.

- Yumie ! Cela suffit ! hurla Sakura, saisissant la petite fille par les épaules. Tu as le choix : ou tu ramasses ton coupon de soie et tu le repasses immédiatement, ou tu vas te coucher.

Yumie éclata en sanglots, des larmes abondantes inondant son visage.

- Maintenant, tout m'est égal. Même toi ! gémit-elle.

- Oh, Yumie, ne dis pas cela, supplia Sakura, la gorge serrée. Je ne te quitterai jamais, Yumie. Tu te montes la tête.

- Je m'en fiche. Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer dans ma chambre, j'y vais de toute façon.

Elle bondit hors de la pièce avant que Sakura ait pu l'en empêcher.

- Elle va se calmer, Sakura.

La haute silhouette de Naruto s'encadrait sur le seuil.

- Avez-vous tout entendu ? demanda anxieusement Sakura.

- Oui. Ne vous laissez pas abattre, dit-il d'une voix douce. Une fois, Takami m'a accusé d'être responsable de la mort de sa mère.

Sakura le dévisagea tandis qu'une expression d'incrédulité se peignait sur son visage.

- Mais Naruto, c'est injuste !

- Non, c'est normal, rectifia-t-il. Ces enfants souffrent. Yumie se rend compte que vous vous sentez responsable du divorce et elle utilise votre culpabilité pour conserver votre affection et s'assurer que vous ne l'abandonnerez pas, elle aussi.

- Mais je ne demande qu'à la sécuriser.

- Comment comptez-vous la sécuriser s'il lui suffit de lever le petit doigt pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire ?

Lentement, ces mots firent chemin dans son esprit.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse, dit-elle enfin.

- Dînons-nous toujours ensemble samedi soir ?

- Oui, mais seulement dîner. J'espère que vous comprenez.

- Sakura, jamais je ne vous demanderai quoi que ce soit que vous ne soyez prête à m'accorder.

Ses mots la rassurèrent jusqu'à ce que, levant la tête, elle croisât le regard brûlant de Naruto. Elle espéra qu'il ne remarquerait pas le léger tremblement qui la gagna soudain mais le sourire complice qui flottait sur ses lèvres la détrompa. Il savait maintenant combien elle était vulnérable à son charme.

- Je suis trop vieille pour que tu fasses venir une baby-sitter.

Penchée sur le lit de sa mère, Yumie la regardait s'habiller, l'œil sombre.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé.

- Si tu préfères, disons que Tenten va venir te tenir compagnie.

Sakura cherchait dans sa boîte à bijoux les boucles d'oreille de jade dont le vert sombre était parfaitement assorti à sa robe. Elle venait de les trouver lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- Ce doit être Tenten, ta compagne, plaisanta-t-elle, essayant de dissiper l'humeur maussade de Yumie.

- J'espère qu'elle a amené ses cassettes de musique car il n'y a rien à la télévision ce soir.

Avec un soupir exagéré, elle sauta à bas du lit et courut ouvrir. Sakura sourit. Bien que Yumie fût loin de se réjouir de la sortie de sa mère, elle avait finalement accepté l'inévitable et dévié l'objet de sa contrariété sur la nécessité d'une baby-sitter. Sakura se demandait si elle venait de remporter une victoire et si, à la longue, Yumie accepterait Naruto et Takami. Alors peut-être...

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sous l'effet de cette pensée qu'elle n'osait formuler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et sourit à la jeune femme aux joues fraîches et aux yeux verts lumineux qui la regardait. Ses cheveux souples brillaient et, de temps à autre, suivant ses mouvements, les boucles de jade apparaissaient entre les mèches roses. Elle était jolie. Grâce à Naruto Uzumaki ?

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et son sourire s'évanouit. Il était là et tout à coup elle se sentit aussi émue qu'une écolière à son premier rendez-vous. Ajustant sa ceinture, elle craignit que l'étoffe mouvante de sa robe n'épousât trop avantageusement ses formes généreuses. Saisissant son châle, elle éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et se hâta au rez-de-chaussée, le cœur battant.

- Vous êtes superbe.

Naruto gravit quelques marches à sa rencontre.

- Vous aussi, dit-elle, détaillant l'élégant costume noir et la cravate émeraude dont la teinte rappelait la couleur des yeux de Sakura. Avez-vous prévenu Yumie et Tenten de l'heure de notre retour ?

- Non. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sakura ressentait l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle laissait Yumie à la maison pour sortir avec un homme et cet homme n'était pas le père de Yumie.

- Voyons... réfléchit Naruto, comme pour dissiper le désarroi de Sakura. Il est six heures. Nous avons une heure de route jusqu'à Konoha, deux avec le retour. Je suggère minuit.

- C'est parfait, madame Haruno, déclara Tenten, hochant la tête. Je me lève pas tôt demain matin, de toute façon. Amusez-vous bien.

- Merci, Tenten. Bonne nuit, Yumie.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille allongée par terre, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit, dit Yumie, tendant la joue.

Très vite, son attention fut de nouveau accaparée par la pile de DVD posés devant elle. Sakura recula, désemparée. Elle sentit le bras de Naruto enlacer sa taille et l'entraîner vers la porte.

- Laissons-les à leurs films, murmura-t-il, l'aidant à passer son châle sur ses épaules.

Sur le perron, il l'attira contre lui.

- Ne soyez pas peinée si Yumie vous ignore un peu ce soir. C'est sa façon à elle de s'adapter et elle semble montrer une bien meilleure volonté. Son attitude est plus saine que de les larmes et des accusations.

- Je suppose que vous avez raison mais je suis tellement peu habituée à son indifférence.

- Elle vous reviendra, soyez-en sûre.

Ils s'installèrent dans la Porche noire et le parfum de Naruto emplit les narines de Sakura, réconfortant. Après tout, elle allait dîner au restaurant avec un homme séduisant dans une voiture de sport luxueuse. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sentiment de gratitude.

- Souriez, c'est soir de fête, déclara-t-il en démarrant.

- Quel événement fêtons-nous ? demanda-t-elle alors que le véhicule longeait les rues bordées d'arbres de Sendai.

- L'entrée dans le monde de Sakura Haruno. Je suis très honoré que vous ayez accepté de sortir avec moi pour cette première occasion. Commençons par un peu de musique.

Naruto brancha la stéréo et les accords d'une chanson d'amour populaire emplirent la voiture. Il semblait à Sakura que les notes coulaient dans ses veines, effaçant la tristesse qui la hantait. Presque seuls sur l'autoroute menant à Konoha, isolés dans l'obscurité environnante au creux de l'habitacle confortable, bercés par la musique, Sakura les imagina tous deux transportés dans un autre monde, dans une autre dimension ou tous les rêves étaient possibles.

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Il semblait que de l'électricité courait entre leurs doigts au son de la chanson d'amour et de tendresse. Petit à petit, Sakura acceptait le fait qu'elle désirait cet homme. S'il décidait, à ce moment, de s'arrêter au bord de la route et la prenait dans ses bras, elle serait incapable de lui résister.

Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Son pouce exerçait une douce pression sur la paume de sa main et ses doigts se mêlaient aux siens tandis que la Porche poursuivaient son chemin jusqu'à Konoha. Sakura luttait contre la tension qui l'envahissait et lorsque les néons de la ville apparurent, elle retira sa main et éteignit la stéréo, essayant par ce biais de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Sakura, vous vouliez que je m'arrête, que je vous prenne dans mes bras, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Naruto presque à voix basse.

- Vous vous trompez ! Comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille ? s'exclama Sakura, évitant son regard.

- Pourtant, je voulais le faire. Mais je redoutais votre réaction et j'étais sûr que vous m'en auriez voulu. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour aller dîner au restaurant et qu'auriez-vous pensé de moi si j'avais failli à ma parole ?

Sakura resta silencieuse, indécise. Une fois de plus, il avait raison et elle se conduisait probablement comme une idiote. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je meurs de faim, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton dégagé. Ou allons-nous ?

- Chez _Alberto_.

- Vraiment ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y dîner un jour ! J'aurais pensé que ce genre d'endroit vous déplaisait.

- Sûrement pas. On y trouve la meilleure vue de la ville et la cuisine est excellente. J'étais certain de vous faire plaisir.

- La dernière fois que je suis montée en haut de ce gratte-ciel, j'avais quinze ans et, tout ce que j'ai pu m'offrir, c'est un hot-dog et un coca-cola au snack.

Il la dévisagea du coin de l'œil.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

- Oui, Naruto. J'espère que vous me pardonnez d'être aussi changeante.

- Sakura, je crois que je pourrais tout vous pardonner.

Il engagea la voiture dans le parking aménagé à la base du gratte-ciel qui dominait l'horizon de Konoha.

- Avez-vous le vertige ?

- Pas du tout.

Ils se joignirent au petit groupe de visiteurs qui pénétrait dans la cabine de verre de l'ascenseur extérieur.

- Allons au bord, dit Sakura, l'entraînant par la manche, avec l'impatience d'une enfant.

Toute peur s'était envolée. Il aurait pu profiter de sa faiblesse sur le trajet de Konoha et n'en avait rien fait. ''_Il est patient_'', songea-t-elle. En un éclair, elle se remémora les heures qu'il avait passées à expliquer aux Gloss comment construire un cerf-volant en papier d'abord, puis à élaborer de plus grandes structures en soie. Naruto Uzumaki commençait à lui inspirer confiance.

- Dites-moi ce que j'ai dit ou fait pour inspirer ce regard dans vos beaux yeux verts ? murmura-t-il doucement, caressant de la paume de la main la joue de Sakura.

- Je pensais combien vous avez été patient avec les fillettes et avec...

Confuse, elle s'interrompit, effrayée de lui confier totalement ses pensées. Le visage de Naruto s'adoucit et il plongea les yeux dans les siens.

- J'essaye, Sakura, croyez-moi. Mais je vous avertis, je suis un homme. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrai vivre aussi proche de vous et résister aux impulsions qui me poussent vers vous.

Il se tenait juste derrière elle, la protégeant de la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux et les serrait l'un contre l'autre.

- J'espère que vous appréciez ma maîtrise de moi dans cette situation difficile, murmura-t-il alors qu'un gros homme le rapprochait davantage de Sakura.

- Je suis désolée, je peux peut-être...

Elle essaya de se dégager et de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

- Ne bougez surtout pas, grommela-t-il, c'est pire. Si vous restez tranquille, tout ira bien. Parfois, j'envie les femmes. A cette minute, vous êtes peut-être aussi troublée que moi par la proximité de nos corps. Mais chez vous, rien ne transparaît.

Pourtant, elle sentait battre le sang dans ses veines et une douce langueur l'envahir au contact de l'évidence du désir de Naruto contre ses reins. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner contre lui. Mais se ressaisissant, elle se concentra avec ardeur sur la vue qui l'entourait. A ses pieds, s'étendait un océan de lumière.

- C'est spectaculaire, Naruto, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Comme vous, répondit-il, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Peut-on apercevoir les usines de la Uzumaki Aviation ?

- Non, elles sont trop loin, mais mon bureau se trouve dans ce gratte-ciel, fit-il, montrant une tour scintillant dans la nuit.

- Et qu'y a-t-il d'inscrit sur votre porte ?

Du bout de la langue, Naruto taquinait son oreille.

- Dernier échelon.

- Ne riez pas. Ou êtes-vous vraiment ?

- Ce que je viens de vous dire.

Elle se retourna.

- Êtes-vous le directeur de la société ?

- Est-ce si difficile à croire ? N'ai-je pas l'air d'un président ?

- Oui... non... je pensais juste que votre père...

Embarrassée, elle se retourna contre la vitre de l'ascenseur.

- Mon père était instituteur. Il est maintenant à la retraite.

- Oh, Naruto, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Vous avez l'air si jeune que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer président directeur général de la Uzumaki Aviation.

- Quel âge me donnez-vous ?

- Environ trente-trois ans, suggéra-t-elle. Oui, vous devez avoir environ quatre ans de plus que moi.

- J'ai quarante-et-un ans.

- Mais Takami... et les cerfs-volants.

Naruto éclata de rire et l'ascenseur s'étant arrêté, l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- Vous avez des pensées bien stéréotypées, Sakura. Pourquoi un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ne prendrait-il pas plaisir à faire voler des cerfs-volants ?

Un peu plus tard, assise au bord de la coupole vitrée du restaurant construit sur une plate-forme mobile, Sakura contemplait le panorama de la ville ceinturée par la masse sombre des montagnes et le sommet arrondi du Mont Akatsuki.

- Tout à l'heure, vous vous demandiez comment l'honorable président d'une compagnie d'aviation pouvait passer ses loisirs à jouer avec des cerfs-volants. Il a fallu que j'apprenne, Sakura. Non pas la technique, mais comment prendre le temps de profiter des joies simples de la vie.

Le serveur s'étant approché pour prendre leur commande, Naruto s'interrompit et Sakura et lui ordonnèrent ensemble deux saumons en papillotes avec une sauce à l'oseille.

- Et une bouteille de vin blanc, ajouta Naruto, interrogeant Sakura du regard.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes une vraie enfant du pays.

- Beaucoup de gens par ici critiquent la pluie mais quand le soleil brille, il n'y a pas de plus bel endroit.

- Et à cause de la pluie, vous ne tenez jamais le soleil pour acquis, ajouta-t-il, promenant son regard bleuté sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Ses paroles avaient un sens profond et caché. A l'écoute, elle ouvrit son cœur.

- Vous êtes un personnage inhabituel, Naruto, finit-elle par dire.

- Certains diraient seulement que je suis bizarre.

Il sourit et la chaleur de son regard l'enveloppa toute entière.

- Avant, j'étais un homme comme tout le monde. J'ai débuté dans la vie en travaillant comme un dément pour démarrer ma compagnie. Je n'ai épousé Ino qu'à trente ans lorsque j'ai été certain que ma fortune était assurée. Même après notre mariage, je n'ai pas cessé de travailler. Ino essayait de me changer les idées, m'encourageait à prendre des vacances, mais travailler était devenu pour moi comme une seconde nature.

Le serveur s'approcha avec le vin et Naruto le goûta, avec des mines de connaisseur.

- Les joies de la table font-elles partie de votre nouveau mode de vie ?

- Oui. Et je viens de prendre une autre résolution. Passer le plus de temps possible avec la charmante responsable du groupe de Gloss dont fait partie ma fille.

Ils trinquèrent et lorsque Naruto porta son verre à ses lèvres, son geste rappela à Sakura la tasse de café qu'ils avaient partagée au bord du lac et, avant cela, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la caravane. Une étincelle de désir traversa son corps et elle se prit à souhaiter que le repas fût terminé afin de se retrouver seule avec lui dans la voiture. Elle voulait sentir sur elle ses lèvres, ses mains...

- Oh, Sakura, ce que vos grands yeux verts me disent en ce moment devrait être réservé à des instants plus intimes. Tâchez de ne pas oublier ce que vous ressentez maintenant.

Pardonnez mon manque de sophistication, Naruto, dit Sakura, baissant les yeux. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne sais plus comment jouer à ce jeu.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu. Lorsque vous me regardez ainsi, j'oublie tout. Voulez-vous que nous partions ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de poursuivre cette comédie.

- Non. Restons, dit-elle vivement, alarmée. Expliquez-moi comment vous êtes arrivés à fabriquer des cerfs-volants.

- Comme vous voudrez, dit-il doucement. J'ai commencé il y a trois ans.

Sakura le dévisagea avec une immense compassion.

- Après le décès de votre femme ?

- Oui. Malheureusement, il a fallu qu'elle meure pour que je comprenne que ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Peu de temps après la mort de sa mère, Takami m'a demandé de lui acheter un cerf-volant. Un beau matin, nous sommes partis à la campagne et cette journée passée avec Takami a été pour moi une révélation. Une des expériences les plus libératrices de mon existence. Amener le cerf-volant dans les airs, jouer avec le vent, sentir le soleil sur mon visage... A travers tout ceci, j'ai repris contact avec la nature, Sakura. Et j'ai fait le voeu de ne jamais plus le rompre.

Sakura le contempla, la gorge serrée. Comme il était triste qu'il eût perdu son amour avant d'avoir appris à vivre ! Il la regardait d'un air absorbé et elle désirait vivement se lever, le prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser la joue, le réconforter de tous les chagrins qui l'avaient blessé.

- C'était il y a trois ans, Sakura. Je n'oublierai jamais Ino et pourtant, je ne la connaissais que très peu. Je ne peux vivre sur des regrets. Je veux vivre dans d'_ici_ et le _maintenant_. Et en ce moment, je suis au restaurant avec une femme délicieuse qui a les plus jolis yeux verts que j'aie jamais vus. J'ai de la chance.

Elle le dévisagea, comparant inconsciemment sa situation et la sienne. Sans doute la mort leur avait-elle apporté, à lui et à son enfant, une meilleure chance d'être heureux que le divorce pour elle. Et pourtant, Yumie avait toujours son père, qui lui envoyait des cadeaux, des lettres, lui téléphonait, la voyait de temps à autre... Mais, parce qu'il était toujours présent, à sa façon, elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée que sa mère pût un jour aimer un autre homme.

- Assez d'introspections morbides, maintenant. Votre saumon refroidit. J'essaye de rester galant et de vous attendre mais je commence à avoir très faim. De vous aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sakura faillit s'étrangler.

- Naruto Uzumaki, s'écria-t-elle, vous n'êtes pas un homme du monde !

- Pardonnez-moi, Sakura, dit-il d'un air contrit. Vous devez croire que je ne pense qu'à vous attirer dans mon lit. D'ordinaire, je ne me comporte pas de cette façon, mais avec vous... Je suis tellement convaincu que nous pouvons nous rendre heureux l'un et l'autre que je ne cesse d'espérer vous tenir un jour dans mes bras. J'ai pensé... Je connais un endroit sur l'île de Okushiri...

D'étonnement, Sakura arrondit les yeux.

- Qu'allez-vous me proposer ?

- Rien du tout, répondit-il, levant la main pour calmer son indignation. Je pense tout haut, voilà tout. Imaginez une presqu'île au bord de la mer, une maison de rondins avec tout le confort moderne. A votre porte, sous vos pieds, la plage de Isohara, ses petit bateaux à voile. Un feu crépite dans la cheminée. Pas d'enfants, pas de responsabilités, et un immense lit qui a abrité de nombreux amants depuis des générations. J'aimerais vous emmener là-bas, Sakura.

Pendant un instant, elle resta immobile, la fourchette en l'air, savourant les détails que Naruto venait de lui décrire.

- C'est impossible, dit-elle, baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Regardez-moi et donnez-moi une seule bonne raison.

- Yumie.

Naruto resta silencieux un instant puis prit une longue inspiration.

- Nous savons que Yumie ne sera pas d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Yumie n'a que neuf ans et n'est pas en mesure de comprendre ou est son intérêt, d'accord ?

- Peut-être.

- J'ai une idée, Sakura. Et si Yumie et Takami arrivaient à s'entendre ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'alors elle me tolérerait avec plus d'indulgence ?

- Sans doute. Mais pour le moment, Yumie est jalouse de l'attention que je porte à Takami et elle croit que Takami essaie de...

Elle s'interrompit, embarrassée.

- Je sais ce que Takami essaie de faire, Sakura, dit-il avec une immense douceur. Mais elle n'a que neuf ans, elle aussi. Je reste maître de mes décisions.

- De toute façon, elles ne sont pas amies et je doute qu'elles le deviennent jamais.

- Et si elles passaient ensemble un week-end entier sans nous ? Sous la surveillance de la gouvernante de Takami ?

- Je crois que ce serait un échec, dit Sakura, secouant la tête. Mais vous êtes très ingénieux.

- J'ai seulement très envie d'être seul avec vous, dit-il calmement, ses doigts retraçant le dessin de ses veines sur le dos de la main de Sakura.

Ce contact la fit frissonner.

- Réfléchissez, Sakura. Je vous en prie. Je lis dans vos yeux ce que vous ressentez.

De son pouce, il explorait les contours de sa main, en une caresse sensuelle et ses prunelles bleus brillaient de convoitises. La main de Sakura tremblait sous la sienne et, bien qu'elle essayât de parler, aucun son ne sortit.

Enfin, elle hocha la tête.

- Partons.

* * *

_**Ah... Que de rebondissements qu'il va y avoir dans le prochain chapitre pour notre Naruto et sa Sakura... M'ernfin, elle ne l'est pas encore mais on sait tous que cela va venir, n'est-ce pas :) ? Je n'en dirai pas plus hihi ^^**_

_**On se revoit dans le chapitre suivant ! **_

_**Note de xxxboysxxx :**  
_

_Je sais que d'habitude Naruto mange des ramens et rien que des ramens mais j'ai eu envie de faire différent, et puisque tout la fic est différente je me suis dit ''pourquoi pas'' ? Voilà le résultat ! En espérant que vous aimez :) Oh et svp, juste pour moi, laissez des messages à MissAzur. Sans elle vous ne connaîtriez même pas cette fic ! Merci de votre gentillesse :)_

**_Note de moi :_**

_Perso moi je vous que ce n'est pas nécessaire mais bien évidemment c'est à vous d'en décider ^^ Seulement vous voyez comme moi, elle aimerait ça et je crois que cela est un bon moyen de lui montrer non à moi mais à xxxboysxxx que vous aimez sa fic :) Bref, le prochain chapitre sera en ligne très bientôt !  
_


	6. 6e Chapitres

**_Rebonjour ! _**

**_Navrée pour le retard :/ Mais j'ai un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner : Je vais publier pas un mais DEUX chapitres aujourd'hui :D  
_**

**_Je n'ai pas le temps de faire mon éternel bla-bla alors je vais passer tout de suite au chapitre ! _**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, mettent cette histoire dans leur favoris ou en alerte et qui laisse un commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER :_**

**_Naruto appartiens à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette fiction ainsi que quelques personnages viennent tout droit de l'imagination de xxxboysxxx.  
_**

* * *

**_Sixième chapitre_**

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur qui les ramenait au rez-de-chaussée, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Naruto avait reprit la main de Sakura et, un court instant, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le feu qui dévorait son regard la figea.

Elle dut courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, alors qu'il traversait à grandes enjambées le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il la poussa à l'intérieur et, dans la pression de sa paume contre son dos, elle ressentit la force de son désir. Il contourna rapidement la voiture et, une fois installé au volant, reprit instantanément possession de sa main.

Tandis qu'il conduisait, elle observait son profil tendu, les muscles crispés de sa mâchoires. Les lumières de Konoha disparurent bientôt et les battements du cœur de Sakura s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Naruto serrer convulsivement les siens. Le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle était devenu presque palpable, insoutenable.

Étouffant un juron, Naruto actionna le clignotant et engagea la voiture sur une aire de repos déserte. Il éteignit le moteur et se retourna vers Sakura.

- Croyez-moi, je n'ai joué ce tour à aucune femme depuis ma sortie du collège, mais si je ne vous embrasse pas tout de suite, nous allons avoir un accident. Poussez-vous.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha d'elle, la souleva, se glissa sous elle et l'installa sur ses genoux.

- Naruto, ne croyez-vous pas que...

- Je ne crois rien du tout, grommela-t-il, emprisonnant sa nuque de la paume de sa main. Restez tranquille.

Jamais elle n'aurait songé lui résister. Son désir était au diapason de celui de Naruto alors qu'il cherchait ses lèvres, les trouvait enfin :

- Oh, Sakura..., murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, ses mains se glissant sous son châle et cherchant la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, ses doigts s'immobilisèrent et, saisissant le menton de Sakura de sa main libre, il plongea les yeux dans les siens.

- Vous allez me trouver stupide, commença-t-il, la vois assourdie par l'émotion, mais me permettez-vous ?

- Personne ne m'a jamais demandé cela, Naruto, répondit-elle doucement. Peut-être êtes-vous un homme du monde, après tout.

- En doutiez-vous ?

Lâchant son menton, il effleura son visage de baiser brûlants, tout en couvrant sa poitrine de caresses de plus en plus ardentes. Sakura ferma les yeux et un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque Naruto la dénuda jusqu'à la taille.

- Oui, gémit-elle, son corps s'épanouissant comme une fleur sous la caresse du soleil.

- Merci, dit-il, se reculant pour contempler sa nudité blanche et ferme nimbé de la clarté de la lune.

- Oh, Sakura, soupira-t-il, l'encerclant de ses bras puissants, frissonnant au contact de sa peau satinée. Vous êtes merveilleuse.

Petit à petit, il l'emmenait plus loin sur la courbe ascendante du plaisir, suscitant en elle avec un art consommé des émotions dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Inlassablement, il reprenait sa bouche, explorant son corps, soulevant en elle des vagues de volupté.

- Embrassez-moi... haleta-t-elle.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, s'étonna Naruto, avec un petit rire, ses lèvres effleurant celles de la jeune femme.

- Non, pas comme cela. Vous savez... commença-t-elle, hésitante, trop pudique pour lui exprimer clairement son désir.

Feignant, l'incompréhension, il posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou.

- Ici ? murmura-t-il.

- Non ! gémit-elle, frustrée.

- Je sais, Sakura. Un jour, je vous apprendrai à me le dire, à m'exprimer exactement quels sont vos désirs les plus cachés. Aujourd'hui, je me contenterai de deviner.

Lentement, sa bouche descendit le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et, après un léger temps d'arrêt, s'empara de la pointe de ses sains, arrachant à Sakura des petits cris de plaisir. Au comble de l'excitation, elle arqua son dos et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Oui ! souffla-t-elle, égarée, perdant peu à peu conscience du monde extérieur.

- Laissez-moi vous emporter, Sakura. Dites-moi votre amour. Dites-le moi !

- Naruto !

Excitée par les mots que leur inspirait leur passion, elle détruisait peu à peu la forteresse qu'elle avait bâtie autour de son corps. Mais soudain, elle se raidit.

- Naruto, vous essayez de m'acheter pour que j'accepte de passer le week-end avec vous !

- Telle n'était pas ma première intention, mais je crois que vous êtes de plus en plus convaincue, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne viendrai pas, s'écria Sakura, le repoussant.

- Mais si, Sakura. Croyez-moi, je suis sincère. Parole de scout, ajouta-t-il, levant la main, avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

- Naruto, je devrais... commença Sakura, les poings serrés, souriant malgré elle.

- ... accepter mon invitation à l'île de Okushiri, finit-il par dire. Cela vous fera beaucoup de bien et je ne parle pas du bien que cela me ferait à moi !

Tendrement, Sakura prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains.

- Je suis très tentée de vous accompagner et je ne peux prétendre que vous ne m'attirez pas. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, Naruto. Je ne peux me permettre d'abandonner Yumie pendant deux jours.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la pendule du tableau de bord.

- A propos de Yumie, il est presque onze heures. Il faut rentrer.

- Je sais, soupira Naruto, la rhabillant. Pour moi, tout serait tellement plus facile si j'avais la certitude qu'un jour ou l'autre vous m'appartiendriez.

Reprenant place au volant, il mit le contact et le moteur ronronna doucement. Le charme de ces instants de complicité était rompu et Sakura combattait avec peine ses regrets.

- Naruto, je voudrais tellement...

- Alors, faites le pas, Sakura. Ne sacrifiez pas vos désirs aux caprices d'une gamine de neuf ans. D'ailleurs, sa réaction vous surprendrait peut-être.

Saisissant sa main, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je vous désire, Sakura. Et j'ai maintenant la conviction que vous ressentez la même émotion que moi. Réfléchissez et, si vous changez d'avis, je serai là à vous attendre.

- Je veux bien, mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien changer aux sentiments de Yumie.

- Songez que cette expérience peut modifier radicalement votre existence. C'est étrange : parfois, je me demande si je ne vous connais pas mieux que vous-même.

- Naruto, il faut rentrer, à présent.

- Je sais, je sais. J'essaie seulement de me détendre un peu, Sakura.

- Pardon, j'exige tant de vous, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il engagea la première vitesse et la Porche fila bientôt sur l'autoroute, les ramenant à Sendai. Vers quel destin ?

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit Naruto d'une voix douce.

Plongée dans le tumulte de ses pensées, Sakura sursauta. Elle regarda le perron puis la lumière qui brûlait à la fenêtre du salon, comme si elle voyait la maison pour la première fois.

- Je n'ai pas voulu déranger votre intense réflexion au cas ou elle vous ferait pencher en ma faveur.

- Naruto, je suis désolée, pour le moment c'est impossible.

Il s'appuya sur le volant et son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité. Au bour d'un long moment, il ouvrit sa portière.

- Je vous raccompagne.

Sakura ne savait si elle devait se lamenter plus sur son propre sort ou sur celui de Naruto. Quelle situation inextricable ! Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait, et lorsqu'il eut refermé la portière passager, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je veux que vous continuiez à réfléchir, Sakura. Et pour appuyer vos réflexions, n'oubliez pas ceci.

Sa bouche s'empara de celle de Sakura, unissant leurs lèvres dans un baiser ardent, lui communiquant une multitude de sensations nouvelles dont l'intensité l'étourdissait. Dans cette étreinte, elle ne reconnaissait pas la persuasion douce avec laquelle il l'avait caressée quelques instants auparavant. Derrière son ardeur, elle sentait un désir à l'état brut tandis qu'il prenait sauvagement possession de sa bouche, réveillant en elle des instincts primitifs insoupçonnés. Lorsqu'enfin il relâcha son étreinte, il rejeta las tête en arrière et la considéra presque durement.

- Je voulais que vous sachiez qu'entre nous, il existe plus que de la tendresse. Ce baiser n'est qu'une pâle image de la passion qui brûle au fond de nous-même. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

Comment eût-elle pu oublier ? Le lendemain, un client, furieux, exigea d'être remboursé du désastre que Sakura venait d'opérer sur sa moustache et elle faillit perdre un client lorsque, l'esprit ailleurs, elle lui rasa la moitié de la tête.

- Encore des spaghettis ? se plaignit Yumie, le mercredi soir. Cela fait trois jours que nous en mangeons.

- Ah bon ? demanda Sakura, l'air absent.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, ces temps-ci. As-tu ramassé le courrier ?

- Quel courrier ?

Yumie leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Les enveloppes que M. Lee, le facteur, dépose chaque matin dans une petite boîte carrée accrochée à notre grille ! s'impatienta la petite fille. Es-tu sûre de dormir assez ?

- Eh bien, en vérité, non, répondit Sakura, saisissant la perche que lui tendait sa fille.

En effet, elle avait tout essayé : les tasses de lait chaud, des livres ennuyeux, la télévision, rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, le visage de Naruto surgissait sur l'écran de ses paupières clauses. Son corps tremblait alors du souvenir de leur dernier baiser, de ses derniers mots, du contact chaud et exigeant de sa bouche contre la sienne, évoquant l'étincelle de désir qui dansait dans ses yeux, elle se retournait dans son lit, frustrée, le corps en rébellion.

Pourtant, elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle arrivait invariablement aux mêmes conclusions : Yumie détestait Takami et n'avait aucune confiance en Naruto.

- Il y a une lettre pour toi, s'écria Yumie en revenant du jardin. Connais-tu quelqu'un à l'île de Okushiri ?

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent.

- Non, personne pourquoi ? dit-elle, arrachant presque l'enveloppe des mains de Yumie.

Elle la décacheta fébrilement. Une lettre la remerciait de l'intérêt qu'elle avait bien voulu porter à l'auberge du Capitaine Okushiri et vantait les mérites de la vue et de la cuisine. Les aubergistes avaient joint une photo en couleur d'une des petites maisons rustiques destinées aux clients de l'hôtel. Naruto était certainement à l'origine de cet envoi. Elle retourna la photo et lut :

''_Auberge au bord de mer, confortables cottages individuels en rondins avec cheminée_''.

- Maman, les spaghettis sont brûlés, remarqua Yumie avec une nonchalance étudiée.

- Oh non !

Posant précipitamment le prospectus, Sakura se précipita vers la cuisinière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yumie, qui s'était emparée de la photo.

- Ce n'est que de la publicité, répondit Sakura, grattant désespérément le fond de la casserole.

- Pourquoi disent-ils ''_merci pour votre intérêt_'' alors ? Leur as-tu écrit ?

- Non, Yumie.

Sakura soupira. Le moment était venu de s'ouvrir à Yumie.

- Je reçois cette lettre parce que... parce que Naruto Uzumaki m'a invitée à passer un week-end avec lui dans cette auberge. C'est lui qui a fait envoyer cette brochure. Mais rassure-toi, je n'irai pas, Yumie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas te faire de peine.

- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas.

Yumie hésita, comme si elle avait peur de formuler la nouvelle question qui montait à ses lèvres.

- Et toi, aimerais-tu y aller ?

Le regard de Sakura se perdit dans l'immensité des yeux noirs. Combien de fois s'était-elle posée la même question ?

- Je... je voudrais... De toute façon, je n'y vais pas, balbutia-t-elle, pitoyablement.

- Mais je veux savoir, insista Yumie, tout en dressant la table. Si je n'étais pas là, si tu étais seule, que ferais-tu ?

- Je m'y rendrais sans doute. Mais si je n'avais pas de fille, si je ne m'occupais pas de ce groupe de Gloss, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Naruto. Donc, la question ne se pose même pas.

- Qui s'occuperait de moi si tu partais là-bas ?

- Cela suffit, maintenant, Yumie.

- Réponds-moi, maman. Ensuite, je ne t'ennuierai plus. Est-ce Tenten ?

- Non, Tenten est trop jeune. Naruto avait pensé que tu pourrais passer le week-end chez lui avec Takami et sa gouvernante, déclara Sakura d'un trait, se préparant à la violence de la réaction de Yumie.

- Avec Takami ? hurla la petite fille. Quelle horreur !

- Yumie, pour l'amour du ciel ! Takami n'est tout de même pas un monstre à deux têtes. En fait, elle est même plutôt gentille et je ne comprends pas ton hostilité à son égard.

- Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, pourquoi ne te débarrasses-tu pas de moi pour l'adopter ? gémit Yumie, son menton tremblant d'émotion, tandis que son regard s'animait d'une jalousie meurtrière.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu de la sorte, Yumie ? Pourquoi es-tu si jalouse ? Comment ton...

Sakura se mordit la lèvre, s'arrêtant à temps. Mais elle avait éveillé la curiosité de Yumie qui revint à la charge.

- Comme papa ? suffoqua-t-elle. Est-ce pour cela que vous avez divorcé ? Que vous vous battiez sans arrêt ?

- Nous...

Était-il raisonnable de discuter de problèmes d'adultes avec une petite fille de neuf ans ? Mais après tout, Yumie n'avait-elle pas le droit de savoir ? Elle lui devait une explication. Sakura posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa fille.

- Le mariage est basé sur une confiance mutuelle, Yumie. Papa se méfiait de moi, il était jaloux de certains de mes clients. Pourtant, c'était lui que j'aimais.

- Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ?

- Il ne voulait rien entendre.

Sous la paume de sa main, Sakura sentit le bras de Yumie se raidir.

- Alors tu l'as envoyé promener.

- Non, c'est lui qui a décidé de partir.

Une mince lueur d'espoir jaillit dans les yeux de Yumie.

- Si j'arrivais à lui faire comprendre, moi, reviendrait-il à la maison ?

- C'est impossible, Yumie. Vois-tu, moins il me faisait confiance, moins je l'aimais. Ce que nous éprouvions autrefois l'un pour l'autre n'existe plus.

La petite lueur s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, cédant la place à une infinie tristesse. Yumie comprenait enfin que ses parents étaient séparés pour toujours.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, maman. Je monte dans ma chambre.

Longtemps après le départ de Yumie, Sakura resta prostrée sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Elle venait de détruire le faible espoir de Yumie. De quel droit ? Pourtant, sa raison lui criait qu'elle avait bien agi.

Enfin, elle se leva, ramassa les assiettes de spaghettis froids et brûlés, et les jeta dans le vide-ordure. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre de Okushiri. Si Yumie acceptait les choses telles qu'elles étaient, et non comme elle aimerait qu'elles fussent, ses sentiments envers Naruto s'adouciraient. Et si elle écoutait ce que sa mère lui disait à propos de la confiance, elle comprendrait que Takami ne la remplacerait jamais dans son cœur.

Mais Yumie avait besoin de temps. Heureusement, la réunion de Gloss du lendemain soir était annulée et remplacée par une sortie dans le parc de Sendai le samedi après-midi, ou les fillettes devaient lancer leur cerf-volant pour la première fois. Il restait à Yumie trois jours pour se ressaisir avant de revoir Naruto et Takami.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va pleuvoir, Naruto, dit Sakura, levant un regard inquiet vers les gros nuages gris qui obscurcissaient le ciel.

Dans le salon, au milieu d'un babillage incessant, les Gloss attachaient les derniers rubans de couleur à la queue de leur cerf-volant.

- Mais non, répondit Naruto. Je suis sûr qu'il fera beau.

- Est-ce une promesse ? demanda Sakura, remontant la fermeture éclair de son imperméable.

- Non, une prédiction. Je ne promets que ce que je suis en mesure d'offrir.

Se penchant vers elle, il la dévisagea.

- Avez-vous reçu la brochure sur l'île de Okushiri ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est très joli.

Soulevés par le vent, les cheveux de Sakura balayaient son visage, en dissimulant l'expression de Naruto. Dans le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le samedi soir, il lui avait exprimé tout son désir et l'avait sentie y répondre. La semaine qu'elle venait de passer l'avait-elle frustrée au même point que lui ? Il le souhaitait. Il espérait qu'elle s'était retournée, incapable de trouver le sommeil, dans son lit solitaire, jusqu'à avoir mal de désir pour lui.

- C'est encore plus joli que sur la photo. Je suis allé sur place dimanche et j'ai choisi notre cottage. Il y a une grande cheminée en pierre, les fenêtres donnent sur la mer et il y a un lit ancien à baldaquin. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'y allonger. Il est formidable. Pas trop dur, pas trop mou, juste...

- Naruto, arrêtez !

Sakura virevolta et Naruto aperçut son regard vert foncé, comme chaque fois qu'il faisait naître le désir en elle. S'il la prenait dans ses bras maintenant, répondait à l'invitation de ses yeux, il réussirait à la convaincre de l'accompagner à Okushiri.

- Sakura, ne comptez pas sur le temps pour émousser la passion qui nous dévore.

Comme chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, il sentit monter en lui un désir impérieux qu'il maîtrisa au prix d'un immense effort. La fraîcheur du vent colorait les joues de Sakura, faisant paraître ses yeux plus lumineux encore et pour ne pas la toucher, il dut croiser les bras.

- Dites oui, Sakura. Je vous en prie.

Elle se pencha imperceptiblement, et il sentit qu'elle allait enfin exprimer son accord, que les mots cheminaient lentement le long de sa gorge. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, tendu vers elle à l'extrême. Les lèvres de Sakura s'entrouvrirent et...

- Madame Haruno, nous sommes prêtes, s'écrièrent les petites voix sur le seuil de la maison.

- Mais pourquoi souriez-vous ? enchaîna Takami. Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Ton papa, dit Sakura avec un sourire tandis que Naruto étouffait un juron.


	7. 7e Chapitres

**_Et voilà le chapitre ''bonus'' :D_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Septième chapitre_**

* * *

Le petit groupe de Gloss formait sur la pelouse du parc de Sendai une tache de couleur vive.

- Écoutez-moi, les enfants. M. Uzumaki et moi allons vous aider à lancer vos cerfs-volants. N'essayez pas de le faire vous-mêmes, vous risqueriez de les abîmer.

Les fillettes tenaient à bout de bras leur précieux fardeau, le cœur gonflé de fierté.

- Nous allons commencer par les plus jeunes, annonça Naruto. Hinako, vient avec moi. Fumika, Mme Haruno va s'occuper de toi.

- Éloignons-nous des arbres, suggéra Sakura à la petite fille aux couettes brunes qui disparaissait presque entièrement derrière son énorme cerf-volant rouge.

Confiant la bobine de ficelle à l'enfant, Sakura se chargea du cerf-volant et attendit le moment propice pour le lancer en l'air.

- Maintenant ? cria Fumika.

- Oui ! répondit Sakura. Recule, Fumika. Maintiens la corde bien tendue !

Pendant un instant, la fragile structure tangua dans les airs puis, petit à petit, gagna de l'altitude.

- C'est formidable, Fumika ! Lâche encore plus de ficelle !

Derrière elle, elle entendait Naruto donner ses instructions à Hinako, puis les cri de joie de celle-ci.

- En voilà deux de partis. Lançons les autres, dit Naruto à Sakura, saisissant sa main et l'entraînant vers les cinq autres fillettes trépignant d'impatience.

Le hasard réunit Yumie et Naruto et, du coin de l'œil, Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle acceptait de bonne grâce l'aide de Naruto.

- Ils volent tous ! s'exclama Naruto avec exubérance, ses cheveux dorés ébouriffés par le vent.

Ensemble, ils surveillèrent les cerfs-volants qui planaient dans le ciel, scintillant comme des joyaux. Le soleil dardait à travers les nuages, nimbant les hexagones de soie d'une lumière dorée.

- C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? dit Naruto, glissant son bras autour de la taille de Sakura.

Le cœur de Sakura dansait au rythme des évolutions des cerfs-volants dans le ciel, l'espoir renaissant peu à peu.

- J'ai remarqué que vous avez aidé Yumie.

- Mmm, approuva-t-il, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, une barrière s'est levée. Y a-t-il une raison ?

- Peut-être.

- Lui auriez-vous dit que je suis un homme formidable ?

- Non, répondit Sakura avec un petit rire.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura examina un instant son profil, promenant son regard sur ses traits énergiques et doux à la fois.

- Nous avons parlé de Sasuke.

- Ah.

Les traits de Naruto se durcirent.

- Elle espérait qu'il reviendrait vivre à la maison, que tout n'était pas fini entre nous. Je lui ai ouvert les yeux.

- Est-ce vraiment terminé ? interrogea Naruto à voix basse, presque dans un murmure.

- Oui.

- Il faut essayer... nous deux... fit Naruto après un long silence. Je crois qu'elle est prête à présent.

- Mais croyez-vous que Yumie et Takami s'entendront suffisamment bien pour rester deux jours ensemble ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, Sakura. Tenez, regardez-les.

A quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, Takami et Yumie couraient joyeusement après leurs cerfs-volants, s'interpellant gaiement. Était-ce un hasard ? Ou les deux petites filles l'avaient-elles voulu ainsi ?

- Peut-être les ennemies ont-elles enfin signé une trêve, soupira Naruto.

- C'est possible, mais un week-end entier...

- Oui, Sakura. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Et ces deux petits démons ne peuvent me le refuser plus longtemps.

Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent les siens et devant la force irrésistible de son désir, Sakura sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Une étincelle alluma le regard de Naruto. Il serra Sakura contre lui, jusqu'à lui faire mal.

- Pardon, Sakura. Il faut que je me contrôle jusqu'à samedi.

- Samedi ? s'écria-t-elle. Si tôt ?

- Si tard ! rétorqua-t-il. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je partirais tout de suite, à l'instant même. Mais votre salon de coiffure ne ferme que vendredi soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, il est ouvert le samedi matin.

- Eh bien pour une fois, les bonnes gens de Sendai devront se passer de vos service. Cessez de tergiverser, Sakura, soupira Naruto, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Sakura. Je veux vous apprendre à saisir la vie à bras-le-corps. J'étais aussi craintif que vous avec elle jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'en fait, je ne vivais pas. Il ne sert à rien de remettre les choses à plus tard. Plus tard n'existe pas.

- Mais parfois trop de précipitation peut être néfaste, lui opposa Sakura.

- C'est vrai, et pourtant, je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Pour Sakura, les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans la fièvre de l'attente, bien qu'elle fût déchirée entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Dans sa vitrine, elle avait placé une pancarte annonçant que le salon serait fermé le samedi matin et éludait avec art les questions de ses clients les plus curieux. Le week-end approchait à une vitesse déconcertante et le vendredi soir la trouva bientôt dans sa voiture avec Yumie, sur le chemin de la maison de Naruto.

Jamais elle n'avait pris autant de soin à se préparer. Sa journée de travail achevée, elle s'était plongée dans un bain moussant et après avoir longuement frictionné son corps avec une lotion parfumée, s'était manucuré les ongles et soigneusement épilé les jambes. Le choix de son parfum avait nécessité presque deux heures et ce n'était qu'au bout de trois visites au magasin de lingerie qu'elle s'était enfin décidé sur un déshabillé de soie rouge.

- J'étais sûre que tu changerais d'avis lorsque je l'ai vu te prendre dans son bras au parc, marmonna Yumie, recroquevillée au fond de son siège. Maintenant, il va falloir que je supporte Takami pendant tout le week-end.

- Mais vous allez faire un tas de choses amusantes, Yumie ! Ce soir, vous allez au restaurant et demain après-midi au cinéma. Tu adores ce genre de sortie.

- Oui, quand c'était toi et papa qui m'emmeniez, répondit-elle, boudeuse.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Chaque fois qu'elle avait eu Naruto au téléphone au cours de la semaine, elle lui avait confié ses craintes concernant Yumie. Chaque fois, il lui avait répondu qu'il avait organisé tant de distractions pour les deux fillettes que Yumie n'aurait même pas le temps de penser. Mais chez Sakura, le doute subsistait.

- Je crois que la chatte de Takami vient d'avoir des petits, hasarda-t-elle, dans un ultime effort pour dérider sa fille.

- Je m'en fiche, répondit Yumie, l'air indifférent. Combien ? ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

- Quatre.

- De quelle couleur ? interrogea à nouveau Yumie, essayant désespérément de dissimuler l'intérêt qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu les verras bientôt.

Mon Dieu, faites que la chatte et ses petits égayent son week-end ! songea tristement Sakura.

- De toute façon, je ne voudrais un chaton de Takami pour rien au monde, commenta Yumie, persistant dans la mauvaise humeur.

- J'en étais sûre, continua Sakura avec un sourire amusé, mais par si par hasard tu en trouvais un à ton goût... Dans quatre semaines, ils seront sevrés.

- Seulement ? s'exclama Yumie, ne pouvant dissimuler plus longtemps sa curiosité.

La vieille Dodge pénétra dans la zone résidentielle de Sendai. La route serpentait parmi les bois et, de temps à autre, apparaissait une luxueuse habitation habilement dissimulé parmi les arbres. Numéro 149. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elles étaient arrivées.

- Que c'est grand ! marmonna Yumie, se dévissant le cou pour apercevoir la maison.

L'architecte avait dessiné la villa pour qu'elle se fondît avec la nature. Il avait remplacé les murs par d'immenses baies vitrées qui laissaient à l'œil le loisir d'admirer la forêt contre laquelle s'appuyait le jardin.

La silhouette de Naruto s'encadra sur le seuil, Takami sur ses talons.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit-il, l'enveloppant de la chaleur de son regard.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petites voix, réconfortée par la tendresse de son sourire.

- Yumie, viens vite voir les chatons ! lança Takami joyeusement, se précipitant pour ouvrir la portière à son amie.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, grommela Yumie, prenant délibérément son temps.

- Comment est-elle ? s'inquiéta Naruto, les sourcils froncés, lorsque les fillettes eurent disparu à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Pas très bien. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux...

Il posa un index sur les lèvres de Sakura.

- Il n'est pas question de reculer. Venez, je vais vous présenter Chizuko.

Sakura sortit à son tour de la voiture et Naruto ne put réprimer un sifflement d'admiration.

- Je suis heureuse de vous plaire, dit Sakura timidement.

Son ensemble en soie épousait avantageusement ses courbes féminines. Quelques mois plus tôt, Sasuke lui avait interdit de le porter, l'accusant d'aguicher les clients.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi doux qu'il est beau, murmura Naruto, l'attirant doucement contre lui.

- Pas maintenant, Naruto. Occupons-nous d'abord des enfants.

- Oh, Sakura, gémit-il, relâchant son étreinte. Vous me rendez fou. Je vous préviens, mon vernis d'homme civilisé s'use peu à peu à votre contact.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, dit-elle avec un petit rire. L'une des choses que j'admire le plus chez vous est votre patience.

- Mais elle a ses limites, et je crois les avoir atteintes.

- Si nous allions voir Chizuko, lâcha Sakura, jugeant préférable de changer de sujet.

- Comme vous voudrez.

A contrecœur, il l'entraîna vers la maison.

- Par ici. Elle est à la cuisine en train de faire un gâteau au chocolat.

- C'est mon gâteau préféré. Peut-être pourrions-nous rester dîner et le partager avec Yumie et Takami. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Non ! rugit-il, la faisant éclater de rire.

Il la précéda le long d'un couloir jusqu'à la cuisine ou flottait une odeur appétissante de chocolat cuit. Une femme à la chevelure grisonnante faisait fondre du chocolat dans une casserole. A leur entrée elle s'interrompit et vint serrer la main de Sakura.

- Chizuko, voici la maman de Yumie, Sakura Haruno, Chizuko Sakamoto, ma fidèle gouvernante.

- Heureusement que je suis là, railla la femme. En tout cas, ne vous faites pas de souci. Avant d'entrer au service de Naruto, j'étais infirmière.

- Je vous fais confiance, Chizuko. Seulement...

Elle allait expliquer à la gouvernante le climat d'hostilité qui régnait entre les deux fillettes mais se ravisa. Pourquoi anticiper ?

- J'espère que Yumie se conduira bien, balbutia-t-elle. En cas de besoin, voici le nom et le numéro de téléphone de notre médecin de famille.

Sakura griffonna quelques mots sur un calepin, arracha la page et la posait sur le frigidaire lorsqu'un regard de Naruto lui signala qu'il était l'heure de partir. Son impatience à se retrouver seul avec elle effraya tout à coup la jeune femme.

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait visiter le reste de la maison, Naruto, commença-t-elle.

- Cela attendra notre retour, coupa-t-il d'un ton brusque. Allons embrasser les enfants.

- Mais je n'ai pas...

- Sakura ! s'exclama Naruto avec impatience.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, et croisa le regard de Chizuko.

- Elles doivent être au garage avec les chatons, les informa la gouvernante, replongeant le nez dans son travail.

- Par ici, Sakura. Allez dire au revoir à Yumie pendant que je mets votre valise dans ma voiture.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que vous exagérez ? l'accusa Sakura, alors qu'il la poussait sans ménagement vers la porte du garage.

- Si, grommela-t-il, mais si je vous laisse faire, nous passerons le reste du week-end chez moi. Et je n'en ai aucune envie. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il s'éloigna et Sakura chercha des yeux Takami et Yumie qu'elle aperçut accroupies près d'une caisse en carton, sous un établi.

- Comment se portent la mère et les bébés ?

- Très bien, madame Haruno. J'ai dit à Yumie qu'elle pouvait en choisir un. Voulez-vous bien ?

- Bien sûr, Takami. Nous te remercions.

Yumie s'arracha à sa contemplation des petites boules de poils accrochées au ventre de leur mère.

- Tu pars ? demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

- Oui, Yumie. Je suis venue te dire au revoir.

- Eh bien au revoir, lança-t-elle, feignant l'indifférence.

- Ne m'embrasses-tu pas ?

De mauvaise grâce, Yumie se leva et, du bout des lèvres, effleura la joue de sa mère. Le cœur de Sakura se serra.

- Nous serons de retour dimanche soir, dit-elle, essayant de réprimer le tremblement de sa voix. Amusez-vous bien.

Yumie resta silencieuse.

- Faites bon voyage, s'exclama Takami avec chaleur, essayant de compenser l'attitude disgracieuse de son amie.

L'anxiété de Takami à soulager l'inquiétude de Sakura fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- Takami, nous sommes prêts, appela Naruto du seuil du garage. Viens me faire un gros baiser.

D'un bond, Takami fut sur pied et courut vers son père, jetant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Au revoir, papa, tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

- Toi aussi, chérie. A dimanche, d'accord ? Prends bien soin des chatons et de Mme Sakamoto, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci, murmura Naruto, en mettant le contact. Il serait idiot de vous dire qu'elles ne se disputeront pas un peu. Mais quel risque y a-t-il vraiment, Sakura ?

- Oh, Naruto, je ne sais pas...

Il lui caressa la main, essayant de la réconforter.

- Un peu de musique vous changera les idées.

Sakura hocha la tête, accueillant avec plaisir l'effet apaisant de la musique. Son inquiétude au sujet de Yumie était loin d'être sa seule préoccupation. A mesure que la puissante voiture de sport la rapprochait d'une maisonnette de rondins sur l'île de Okushiri, elle sentait flancher son courage et réalisait l'étrangeté de sa situation. Elle avait accepté de passer un week-end en compagnie d'un homme, presque un inconnu, avec lequel elle n'était pas mariée, ni même fiancée !

Elle jeta un regard en coin vers le profil séduisant de Naruto puis examina sa main posée avec aisance sur le volant gainé de cuir. La manche de sa veste de daim était légèrement retroussée, découvrant son poignet viril.

Elle se souvint comment cette main l'avait caressée dans cette même voiture deux semaines auparavant. Conscient de son regard, Naruto se retourna vers elle et elle sentit fondre ses craintes à la chaleur de son sourire.

- Vous voyez, une fois que Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant se retrouvent seuls, les petits nains cessent d'exister.

Elle lui fit face bravement, tâchant de maîtriser le tremblement qui agitait son corps.

- Est-ce que vous êtes ? Mon Prince Charmant ?

- Peut-être, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Les sept nains ont dû regretter Blanche Neige, lorsqu'elle est partie.

- Pas maintenant, dit-il, car ils ont dû venir vivre avec elle lorsqu'elle est devenue Madame Prince Charmant.

Que sous-entendait-il ?

- C'est possible, répondit-elle, n'osant le regarder.

- Bien sûr, énonça-t-il doucement, cela arrive tous les jours, Sakura.

- Mais les sept nains s'entendaient bien ! s'écria-t-elle, avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Et Grincheux ?

Sakura éclata de rire, se détendant tout à coup, envahie par le bien-être. En quelques instants, Naruto venait de ramener les problèmes qu'elle croyait insurmontables au niveau d'un conte de fées. Oh, Yumie. Yumie grincheuse. Sakura sourit, secouant sa culpabilité comme un fardeau encombrant.

- Voilà qui est mieux, Sakura. Je me demandais combien de temps vous persisteriez dans votre masochisme coupable, dit-il, posant la main sur la sienne. A présent, mon amour, ne pensez qu'à vous. Je vais vous apprendre à vivre.

Il parlait à voix presque basse, avec des inflexions sensuelles, et Sakura sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune barrière entre eux et leur désir. Elle étreignit ses mains nerveusement.

- Naruto, vous savez, je... je n'ai jamais...

- Au risque de ternir ma réputation de séducteur, je dois avouer que moi non plus, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Menteur ! Vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous aviez fait l'amour avec de nombreuses femmes depuis la mort de votre épouse...

- Physiquement, oui. Mais ces rencontres n'ont jamais été que de brèves aventures. Je les emmenais au restaurant, je les reconduisais chez elles, et les quittais endormies avant le lever du jour. Sans jamais les revoir.

Pendant un instant, ses océans fixèrent intensément Sakura.

- Je suis fatigué de ces étreintes passagères, Sakura. Je veux m'endormir et me réveiller dans vos bras.

Assise sur une valise, Sakura attendait Naruto qu'elle avait quitté à la réception de l'auberge. Elle observait la maisonnette en rondins, se demandant combien de femmes étaient comme elle, l'estomac noué par la peur, au même endroit.

Lorsque Naruto réapparut, agitant les clés devant lui, elle serra les poings, essayant de contenir le tremblement nerveux qui agitait ses mains.

- J'ai faim, dit-elle, cherchant désespérément à retarder le moment ou elle pénétrerait à sa suite à l'intérieur de la maison.

Naruto posa sur elle un regard attendri.

- Bien sûr, dit-il enfin. Je me suis laissé dire que la cuisine est excellente, ici. Installons nos affaires, visitons la maison et allons dîner à l'auberge.

- Pouvez-vous vous charger de ma valise ? balbutia-t-elle. J'aimerais faire quelques pas.

- Sakura, il fait nuit, vous ne verrez rien. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi.

- Vous pouvez vous permettre de parler ainsi, vous et vos aventures d'une nuit !

Naruto lui fit face et s'empara de ses épaules.

- Croyez-vous que je ne suis pas nerveux la première fois que je fais l'amour à une femme ? demanda-t-il, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Tout le monde est mal à l'aise, Sakura. Cela fait partie du risque. Mais je n'ai qu'à regarder ces grands yeux verts émeraudes pour être prêt à sacrifier ma tranquillité et en explorer l'univers merveilleux.

- Sans doute avez-vous raison, approuva-t-elle, mais je... il me faut encore un peu de temps.

- Je vous l'accorde. Mais ne me demandez pas d'attendre trop longtemps, Sakura.

- Non...

- Je m'occupe des valises et je vous rejoins, dit-il, exerçant une légère pression sur sa main et lui souriant d'un air encourageant.

Elle fit quelques pas autour de la maison d'où lui parvint le ronronnement d'un rasoir électrique. Elle comprit pourquoi Naruto se rasait et cette pensée lui noua l'estomac. Frissonnante, elle serra son châle autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis prêt, dit soudain Naruto qui s'était approché sans bruit.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de restaurant, Sakura se sentit mieux. Leur table se trouvait à côté de la cheminée ou crépitait un feu de bois et l'atmosphère confortable et ouatée qui les entourait contribua à la réconforter.

Mécaniquement, elle avala les plats que le serveur déposait devant elle, sans bien savoir ce qu'elle mangeait, essayant à tout prix de gagner du temps.

Naruto supportait son manège sans broncher mais lorsqu'elle commanda une cinquième tasse de café, il se leva, à bout de patience.

- Venez, Sakura. Cette comédie a suffisamment duré.

Sans aucune cérémonie, il jeta son châle sur les épaules de Sakura et sortit du restaurant presque au pas de course, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Devant la porte de leur cottage, il s'arrêta, le souffle court. Il approcha sa bouche de celle de Sakura, et s'en empara, anéantissant ses dernières défenses. Elle entrouvit les lèvres presque malgré elle, s'abandonnant à la passion furieuse de son baiser.

- Tout ira bien, Sakura, murmura-t-il.

D'un mouvement leste, il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit franchir le seuil.


	8. 8e Chapitres

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Voilà, place au chapitre huit ! Je crois que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience ^^ _**

**_Merci à ceux qui ont pris de quelques minutes de leurs temps pour laisser une review :) Ainsi que ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes, c'est très apprécié. _**

**_DISCLAIMER :_**

**_Comme toujours l'univers de Naruto appartiens à Masashi Kishimoto. Cependant, cette fiction aussi de quelques personnages sont à xxxboysxxx.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**_Huitième chapitre_**

* * *

- Mon Dieu, s'écria Naruto, se laissant tomber avec Sakura sur le grand lit. Ce que je dois endurer pour ton bonheur !

Sakura était couchée à plat-ventre, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Sentant qu'elle ne cherchait plus à lui échapper, il desserra légèrement son étreinte.

- Lâchez-moi, Naruto, dit Sakura timidement, la voix étouffée par l'épais couvre-lit.

Naruto ne la retenait pas vraiment prisonnière mais elle aimait qu'il la dominât et il se prêtait avec plaisir à son jeu de soumission. La tenant d'une main, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

- Naruto, lâchez-moi, répéta-t-elle, aussi doucement que la première fois, mais avec moins de conviction.

Aux aguets, elle l'écoutait parler, le sentait se déshabiller et son coeur battait à tout rompre.

- A votre tour, maintenant.

Il remonta le chandail de Sakura jusqu'à ses épaules et caressa son dos nu du bout des doigts.

- Je veux prendre mon temps, dit-il, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau.

Elle tenta de se redresser pour se soustraire à ses caresses.

- Restez tranquille, Sakura.

Du bout de la langue, il savourait le parfum salé de sa peau, massant ses reins de la paume de sa main, lui arrachant de profonds soupirs.

- Détendez-vous, Sakura. Laissez-moi vous aimer, vous révéler votre corps.

Avec dextérité, il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ses chevilles et de la pointe du pied, il la débarrassa de ses chaussures. Elle le sentait peser de tout son poids contre elle, tandis que, du bout des doigts, il traçait des sillons de feu sur sa peau dénudée.

- Je savais que si je réussissais à franchir les murailles que vous érigiez sans cesse devant moi, je trouverais une femme consentante et chaude. Mais je ne me contenterai pas de cette chaleur. Je ferai de vous un volcan. Je vais maintenant vous lâcher, Sakura. Mais surtout, ne bougez pas, je vous en supplie. Je veux vous faire l'amour partout, dit-il la voix rauque de désir. Ne me repoussez pas.

Elle s'abandonna à la douceur des draps, le coeur battant d'anticipation mêlée de peur, totalement à sa merci.

- Naruto, j'ai peur, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, son désir aiguisé par la pudeur de Sakura.

- Pendant dix ans, il n'y a eu que Sasuke et...

- Prenez les choses comme elles viennent, chuchota-t-il, tandis que ses doigts incendiaires accumulaient peu à peu en elle une tension intolérable. Nous avons tant de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre, ce que nous aimons, la texture de notre peau, son odeur, son goût... Par exemple, que ressentez-vous quand je vous caresse ici ? demanda-t-il, effleurant la peau tendre à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Sakura retint sa respiration.

- Dites-le moi, Sakura.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, la voix assourdie par l'émotion. Oui !

- Et ceci ? s'enquit-il à nouveau, caressant la chair blanche de ses sains.

Sakura gémit et ses jambes tremblèrent. La respiration saccadée, Naruto continuait à explorer son corps, nourrissant son désir de la volupté qu'il faisait naître en elle. Petit à petit, elle se donnait toute entière à lui, s'autorisait à accepter le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Ainsi, immobile, comme il lui avait ordonné, Sakura s'abandonnait plus facilement, oubliait qui elle était. Bientôt, plus rien n'eut d'importance que le désir brûlant qui la submergeait et elle appela son nom.

Les sens exacerbés par le cri de Sakura, Naruto la fit sienne, son corps arqué contre le sien, ses doigts griffant son dos. Ensemble, ils gravirent les échelons les conduisant au paroxysme. Sakura eut la sensation qu'une boule de feu éclatait en elle, se transformant en une multitude de soleils courant le long de ses veines.

Pendant un long moment, enfin apaisés, ils restèrent immobiles, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

- Sakura, Sakura, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Quels débuts merveilleux...

Submergée de honte, Sakura ne pouvait articuler un mot ni le regarder en face.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Naruto, la secouant légèrement par les épaules. Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? J'aurais juré que ton plaisir était égal au mien, il y a quelques instants.

- Oui, gémit-elle enfin. Je me suis conduite comme une...

- Comme la femme chaude et sensuelle que tu es, finit-il doucement. Retourne-toi et regarde-moi.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Je crois comprendre. Sakura Haruno refuse de se reconnaître dans la femme passionnée que je viens de tenir dans mes bras. Elle préfère fermer les yeux et nier l'évidence. Sakura, regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il, la forçant à rouler sur le dos.

Découvrant son visage tourmenté, il étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

- Tu es incorrigible ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suppose que Sakura Haruno, mère de famille, responsable d'un groupe de Gloss, n'a pas le droit d'aimer un homme qui n'est pas son mari, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec une douceur infinie, il retraça du bout des doigts les traits de son visage. Sakura hocha la tête, désespérée qu'il fût si tendre, si séduisant, sa joue reposant ainsi contre son bras replié, et ses yeux bleus l'étudiant avec intensité.

- C'est presque cela, fit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

- Et pourtant, je t'ai rendue heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

''_Et je te désire encore, Naruto_'', criait Sakura du tréfonds de son être.

- Sakura, ce que nous vivons ensemble ne peut pas te diminuer. Cela ne peut que te grandir, t'embellir. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles.

D'un doigt, il effleura ses lèvres.

- Mon Dieu que tu es belles ainsi, rougissante et les cheveux en désordre, tes lèvres gonflés par mes baisers.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et Sakura ferma aussitôt les paupières.

- Non, ne me cache pas tes yeux, murmura-t-il.

Docile, elle les rouvrit et son regard vert sombre se noya dans les prunelles océans de Naruto.

- Nous allons refaire l'amour, Sakura, mais cette fois-ci, garde à l'esprit qui je suis et qui tu es. Regarde-moi t'aimer, et regarde comme nous sommes beaux, comme nos gestes sont beaux.

Il glissa son bras musclés sous sa nuque et la souleva tandis que, de sa main libre, il disposait deux oreillers derrière elle. Puis il se recula pour l'admirer. Sakura rougit et agrippa nerveusement un drap dont elle couvrit sa nudité.

- Ferme la lumière, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle.

- Pas question.

Avec douceur, il dénoua un à un les doigts qui s'accrochaient au drap et le rabattit au pied du lit. Il promena son regard sur son corps magnifique, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. D'abord avec tendresse, puis avec une passion croissante, il emprisonna entre ses lèvres la pointe d'une de ses seins, aspirant entièrement son auréole brune. Subjuguée, Sakura le regardait et, comme malgré elle, ses mains caressèrent convulsivement la chevelure blonde de son amant. Des vagues de volupté la parcouraient toute entière, se concentrant dans le nid palpitant de son ventre. A l'écoute de sa moindre réaction, Naruto appuya la paume de ses mains sur le triangle gonflé de désir.

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux, cambrant son corps contre celui de Naruto.

- Sakura ! Regarde-toi, regarde-moi !

Ses doigts pénétrèrent sa chair, tandis que ses yeux restaient intensément fixés sur son visage. Puis, retardant sans cesse l'assouvissement de leur passion, il retira sa main et sa bouche insatiable reprit sa promenade le long des courbes gracieuses du corps de Sakura. S'attardant un instant sur la plante sensible de ses pieds, il remonta progressivement le long de ses chevilles, de ses mollets, folâtrant un instant sur la peau crémeuse et tiède de ses cuisses, jusqu'au cœur de son être, donnant inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que Sakura crût se briser en mille éclats.

- Naruto, supplia-t-elle, ramenant brutalement sa tête contre sa poitrine soulevée de sanglots, haletante, réclamant de tout son être l'apaisement de ses sens exacerbés.

- Oui, Sakura, dit-il dans un souffle. Dis mon nom. Je veux que tu saches qui te fait l'amour. Dis-le, Sakura.

Elle plongea son regard égaré dans celui de Naruto, ses mains agrippant ses hanches de toutes ses forces.

- Naruto ! hurla-t-elle, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, son corps arqué contre le sien. Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Ce nom, chanté comme une litanie au rythme des mouvements de Naruto, de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus forts, s'étrangla dans sa gorge et se transforma en une plainte modulée qui ne sembla jamais vouloir mourir. Au même moment, avec un cri sauvage, le corps de Naruto se raidit en elle, et ils accueillirent l'extase qui inonda leurs corps presque comme une délivrance.

Émergeant peu à peu de la torpeur de leurs sens rassasiés, ils se sourirent. Comme Sakura était reconnaissante envers Naruto. Leur acte d'amour avait été si beau. Rien d'aussi merveilleux ne pouvait être mal. Du bout de la langue, elle lécha l'épaule de Naruto qui frissonna à ce contact et roula sur le côté.

- Oh, Naruto, dit Sakura un sanglot dans la voix.

- Tu pleures ? dit-il doucement, écartant de son front les mèches collées par la sueur.

- De bonheur, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu avais raison, Naruto. C'est merveilleux et je... je te remercie.

- Ma Sakura. Tu as accepté de venir ici avec moi malgré tout ce qui te retenait et tu as supporté avec patience l'insistance de mon désir.

- Parfois ton attitude était un peu... pesante, j'avoue, le gronda-t-elle amoureusement, se rappelant avec un léger frisson ses allusions continuelles à ce week-end.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de me conduire de la sorte, maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, presque déçue.

Naruto éclata de rire, la hissant sur lui.

- Je te soupçonne de beaucoup apprécier mes manières viriles.

Embarrassée, Sakura baissa un instant la tête, et ses cheveux frôlèrent le visage de Naruto.

- Tu sais, les hommes aussi aiment être dominés, parfois, ajouta-t-il.

Derrière son sourire, elle devinait un message, une supplique muette. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pris toutes les initiatives et attendait d'elle le même traitement en retour.

Un roulement de tonnerre, suivi du martèlement régulier de la pluie sur le toit déchira le silence de l'aube.

- Il pleut, murmura Sakura, se blottissant contre Naruto dans la lumière grise du matin.

- Tant mieux, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Maintenant, nous avons de bonnes raisons pour ne pas quitter ce lit.

- Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura, feignant l'indignation. Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas la peine de venir jusqu'à Okushiri ! Nous aurions pu louer une chambre dans n'importe quel hôtel de Konoha.

- J'y ai pensé, confessa-t-il, mais j'étais sûr qu'il te fallait cette petite touche romantique pour te convaincre.

- Je te soupçonne d'avoir consulté la météo avant d'arrêter la date de ce week-end, plaisanta Sakura.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit-il, riant de plus belle. Et demain, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il pleuve aussi.

Sakura se dressa sur son séant, inconsciente de sa nudité.

- Tu es belle, Sakura, murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'attardant sur la chair ferme de sa poitrine.

- Moi, j'aurais sans doute refusé de te suivre dans une chambre d'hôtel, mais je suis sûre qu'une autre...

- Tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es la première femme depuis Ino avec laquelle j'aie envie de me réveiller le matin. C'est toi que je veux et si, pour toi, l'île de Okushiri était un appât nécessaire, tant mieux. Personnellement, je suis heureux n'importe ou avec toi, aussi bien dans un palace que dans une cabane de planches.

Dans ses yeux, elle lisait une infinie tendresse et... de la douleur.

- Naruto, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je gâche toujours tout. J'analyse trop, je me laisse envahir par des arrières-pensées...

- Sasuke émettait constamment des jugements, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura le regarda pétrifiée.

- Oui, finit-elle par répondre.

- Et ses jugements les plus sévères t'étaient destinés.

Son regard était indéchiffrable. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ?

- N'en parlons plus, Naruto, dit-elle, détournant les yeux.

- Écoute, Sakura, lorsque je t'écoute et te regarde agir, j'ai envie d'étrangler cet homme. J'ai besoin de te comprendre un peu mieux. Pourquoi est-il parti ?

- Comment sais-tu que c'est lui qui m'a quittée ?

- Sendai est une petite ville, répondit-il avec un sourire.

La pensée de ce que Sasuke avait pu raconter à ses amis et ses voisins la faisait frémir. Sa réputation était sans doute perdue à jamais. Elle soupira profondément.

- Sasuke me soupçonnait de le tromper avec mes clients. Sa jalousie infestait nos relations.

- Te défendais-tu de ses accusations ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. J'ai tout essayé pour le convaincre de mon innocence mais il ne voulait rien entendre. J'ai fini par ne plus porter que de vieux jeans rapiécés et...

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de continuer.

- Quel imbécile ! s'écria Naruto entre ses dents.

Sakura essayait de contrôler l'émotion qui la secouait de sanglots.

- Peut-être étais-je provocante... sans m'en rendre compte. Il exigeait que j'abandonne mon commerce ! Je ne voulais pas. Pas même pour Yumie. J'avais créé ce salon de coiffure de mes propres mains et...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle se dissimula le visage dans les mains. Naruto s'élança vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras, la berçant comme une enfant contre sa poitrine.

- Tu as pris une bonne décision, Sakura. Calme-toi. Tout ira bien.

La serrant contre lui, il semblait absorber l'immensité de son chagrin, embrassant doucement ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. Enfin, il savait. Sasuke avait miné en Sakura toute confiance en elle, et maintenant, sa propre féminité lui faisait peur. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle n'avait consenti à faire l'amour avec Naruto que presque forcée, se déchargeant de toute responsabilité. Serait-elle capable de venir à lui guidée par son propre désir ?

Naruto se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de plus que la traditionnelle domination de la femme dans les jeux érotiques. Il voulait une partenaire qui sache demander, qui n'ait pas peur de prendre l'initiative de leurs ébats amoureux. Sakura en était-elle capable ou la jalousie de son mari avait-elle à jamais effacé cette capacité en elle ?

Petit à petit, Sakura se calmait, et bientôt, seul le martèlement de la pluie vint troubler leur tête-à-tête. Sans un mot, elle se leva et gagna la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, nue, le nez rougi par les pleurs, vulnérable, Naruto était appuyé contre la tête du grand lit à baldaquin, un drap négligemment passé sur son corps. Il avait décidé d'attendre passivement la suite des événements. Elle savait qu'il la désirait. C'était à elle de faire le premier pas.

Lentement, elle s'approcha du lit, d'un pas incertain.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée à te parler, déclara-t-elle, prenant une longue inspiration.

A la vue de ses seins se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, Naruto sentit renaître en lui le désir. Mais il resta immobile.

- Tu en avais besoin.

- Oui, dit-elle, haussant les épaules et Naruto dut serrer les poings pour ne pas la toucher.

- Que penses-tu de notre relation ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme et un rayon de soleil sembla illuminer la pièce.

- C'est pour moi quelque chose de nouveau et de merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais partagé autant de joies avec un homme. Tu m'as tant donné en si peu de temps.

Elle s'arrêta, attendant qu'il la prît par la main et l'attirât contre lui. Mais, au prix d'un suprême effort, Naruto n'en fit rien. Elle le contempla, interloquée, cherchant la clé de son attitude. Enfin, alors que la détermination de Naruto fondait de minute en minute, elle comprit en un éclair à quelle épreuve Naruto avait décidé de la soumettre.

Elle se glissa à côté de lui et, lentement, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et la mordilla doucement, tandis que ses mains parcouraient en gestes concentriques son torse musclé. Naruto frémissait au contact de ses doigts et elle sentait contre elle le désir violent qu'elle suscitait en lui, s'émerveillant de son pouvoir insoupçonné de séduction. Ses caresses redoublèrent de sensualité tandis qu'elle se rapprochait toujours plus de lui, sans jamais céder à l'appel brûlant de ses yeux. Devinant ses souhaits les plus secrets, allant au-devant de ses exigences les plus folles, elle amenait progressivement Naruto toujours plus loin sur le chemin de la volupté et bientôt, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, il l'attira avec force contre lui.

- Patience, Naruto, murmura-t-elle. Nous avons toute la journée devant nous.

- Sakura, tu me rends fou, gémit-il, relâchant son étreinte.

Sakura plongea ses yeux rieurs dans les siens. Ses mains le préparaient à la douce torture de sa bouche explorant son corps, attisant toujours plus sa faim. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la tension qu'elle créait en lui devint intolérable. Alors seulement, elle l'accueillit en elle, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.


	9. 9e Chapitres

**_Rebonjour !_**

**_Je ne vais pas faire bla-bla-bla dans ce chapitre. Sauf peut-être le bla-bla habituel ^^_**

**_DISCLAIMER :_**

**_Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masahi Kishimoto. Tandis que l'univers et quelques personnages appartiennent à xxxboysxxx. _**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

**_Neuvième chapitre_**

* * *

La nature se faisait complice de Naruto, obscurcissant le ciel de gros nuages noirs, répandant sur la mer une brume épaisse. Pour Naruto et Sakura, le temps égrenait lentement ses secondes. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans le lit dévasté, s'arrachant parfois à la chaleur pour se prélasser, nus, devant la cheminée ou Naruto prenait soin d'entretenir un feu de bois.

Lorsque la faim les darda de ses aiguillons, Naruto sortit des placards de la kitchenette des boîtes de soupe et du pain de mie et Sakura l'interrogea sur la provenance de ces aliments.

- Et bien... j'ai pensé... que tu aimais le velouté d'asperges, dit-il évitant son regard.

(N/A : J'en avais assez des ''_ramens_'' dans les fics de Naruto ! Alors j'ai changé ça ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^)

- Je vois, tu avais tout prévu pour que nous ne sortions pas d'ici, vil séducteur ! Si le soleil fait son apparition demain, me permettras-tu d'aller prendre un peu l'air ?

- N'exagère pas, Saku. Tu es libre de tes mouvements, protesta-t-il, beurrant une tranche de pain.

Sakura contempla les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau. Avec une infinie douceur, elle caressa sa joue envahie par une barbe naissante. Leurs déchaînements de passion n'avaient guère laissé à Naruto le temps de se raser.

- Je suis sotte, admit-elle, nous sommes si bien ici. Quand je pense qu'il va falloir rentrer...

Naruto prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur la paume.

- Je suis si heureux avec toi, Saku. Depuis le jour ou je suis entré dans ton salon pour la première fois...

Les souvenirs affluèrent à la mémoire de Sakura et elle se rappela combien il l'avait impressionnée.

- Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j'ai aussitôt pensé à l'homme qui avait la chance de te tenir dans ses bras tous les soirs. Puis Takami m'a informé de ton divorce et depuis, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi.

- Et de me tendre des pièges, le taquina-t-elle.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai décidé de ne plus rien prévoir pour nous deux, de vivre le moment présent. Tout peut arriver. Mais cela ne dépend plus de moi seul. Nous sommes deux, maintenant.

- Merci, dit simplement Sakura, savourant leur confiance mutuelle, leur proximité.

- Une question d'importance vitale me torture l'esprit, plaisanta-t-il soudain, essayant de les protéger tous deux de l'incertitude de l'avenir. Qu'allons-nous manger ?

- Mais je croyais que...

- Au diable le velouté d'asperges, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé. Si mon amour a faim d'autre chose, je...

- J'adore le velouté d'asperges, Naru, l'interrompit-elle, éclatant de rire.

Il était si beau et elle avait tant besoin de lui que parfois, elle sentait son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils attaquèrent la soupe avec des airs gourmands.

Le matin suivant, proclamant fièrement son retour, le soleil dardait ses rayons à travers les volets clos, baignant les corps enlacés de Sakura d'une auréole de lumière.

- Tu aurais pu amener des œufs et du bacon pour le petit déjeuner, le gronda gentiment Sakura.

- J'y ai bien pensé, mais des scrupules m'ont retenu.

Sakura éclata de rire.

- Il va falloir nous habiller, soupira Naruto.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard innocent.

- Il n'est pas question que quiconque pose les yeux sur toi, dit-il, inquiet malgré tout.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Non. Possessif. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je veux que ton corps merveilleux n'appartienne qu'à moi-même et en cela, je suis possessif. Je serais jaloux si j'avais peur que tu ne m'y autorises pas.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, il est préférable que je me couvre.

- J'espère que tu comprends qu'en me faisant cette concession, de couvrir ton corps devant d'autres hommes, tu encourages mon sentiment de possession, déclara-t-il avec un sourire, effleurant du bout des doigts la courbe délicate de son épaule.

- Non seulement je l'encourage, mais je pourrais bien t'en demander des preuves tout de suite, si tu n'ôtes pas ta main, dit-elle, émue par sa caresse.

Une fois de plus, oubliant tout, emportés par leur passion insatiable, leurs corps s'unirent, apaisant une faim autrement urgente que celle qui tenaillait leurs estomacs.

- Du champagne au petit déjeuner ? s'exclama Sakura. Je n'ai jamais vu cela !

- Voici l'occasion rêvée de commencer, dit Naruto, levant sa flûte. A nous deux...

Ils trinquèrent et, sirotant son champagne à petites gorgées, Sakura s'abîma dans la contemplation de l'homme qui en quelques heures lui avait fait découvrir les paysages insoupçonnés du bonheur.

- Ce week-end a été merveilleux, Naru.

- Il n'est pas fini, Saku, rectifia-t-il, posant son verre sur la table, avec, dans le regard, une interrogation muette.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à l'île Okushiri, Sakura se souvint de Yumie.

- J'ai hâte de savoir comment les choses se sont passées entre Yumie et Takami, commença-t-elle.

Une amère déception assombrit le regard de Naruto. De manière imperceptible, subtile, le climat venait de changer entre eux et Sakura comprit tout à coup qu'ils ne retourneraient pas à la maison des rondins après le petit déjeuner. La vie avait repris son cours et brisé le cercle magique de leur intimité.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Sakura accueillit avec soulagement l'offre de Naruto de louer des bicyclettes. Elle avait besoin d'activité, de faire quelque chose qui allège ses craintes.

Pédalant derrière lui le long d'un sentier forestier, elle contemplait ses épaules larges, le reflet du soleil dans ses cheveux blond.

Dans la soirée, ils rendirent les bicyclettes à l'aubergiste et restèrent un moment sur la plage.

- Si nous restions un jour de plus, nous irons à Likata visiter les demeures victoriennes restaurées. Qu'en penses-tu, Saku ?

L'insécurité qu'elle perçut dans la voix fit monter des larmes à ses yeux. Seulement quelques heures plus tôt, ils ne faisaient qu'un, confiants, seuls au monde.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, Naru.

- J'ai dû être pionnier dans une autre vie, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Les choses du passé m'ont toujours fasciné.

- Moi aussi, affirma Sakura, luttant pour sauvegarder leur complicité qu'elle sentait décroître à chaque seconde qui passait.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à bannir Yumie de ses pensées et, à mesure que les ombres s'allongeaient annonciatrices du soir, le malaise qui l'habitait la trouvait plus vulnérable.

- A quelle heure devons-nous rendre les clés ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'ils se promenaient sur la plage.

- Es-tu si pressée de rentrer ? demanda Naruto brusquement.

- Mais non ! répondit Sakura, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Bien sûr que non, Naru. Tu sais tout ce que ce week-end a représenté pour moi.

- A représenté ? Tu parles comme si nous étions déjà partis. La maison est louée jusqu'à demain matin.

D'un seul mot,Sakura pouvait conjurer ses craintes. Rassemblant son courage, elle fixa la crête d'une vague jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brisât contre les rochers de la plage.

- Je suis désolée, Naru. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle.

- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux rentrer, en effet. Viens Blanche-Neige.

Son sourire était empreint de tristesse. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle oublier Yumie encore quelques heures ? De toute son âme, elle désirait se blottir dans ses bras et sentir contre sa joue le contact doux et chaud de son chandail ivoire. Referait-elle jamais l'amour avec Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Peut-être pouvons-nous rester un peu, si tu le souhaites, hasarda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non, coupa-t-il, pressant légèrement sa main. Il y aurait désormais trop de monde dans notre lit. Lorsque nous serons revenus à la maison et que tu découvriras que tout s'est bien passé pendant notre absence, alors nous organiserons notre prochain voyage. Nous reviendrons bientôt, Saku.

Il avait espéré qu'elle s'engagerait totalement dans leur nouvelle relation, sans y mettre la condition que Yumie accepte... Malgré son amour, Sakura en était encore incapable et pourtant, il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, exhibant le déshabillé de soie rouge, tandis qu'il l'aidait à boucler sa valise.

- Mon déshabillé, répondit Sakura, rougissante. Je... je ne l'ai jamais porté.

Il étudia un instant le vêtement avec un regard approbateur.

- Apporte-le la prochaine fois, ordonna-t-il.

Elle aurait voulu être aussi convaincue que lui qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. ''_Oh, Yumie, je t'en supplie, fasse que je te retrouve heureuse !_''

Le regard de Sakura embrassa la chambre, le grand lit sens dessus dessous et la salle de bains ou flottait le parfum de l'after-shave de Naruto. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'au salon et regarda avec détresse le feu éteint dans la cheminée, les bols de soupe séchant sur l'évier de la kitchenette. Bientôt, des étrangers pénétreraient dans ces lieux ou elle avait passé les moments les plus heureux de son existence.

- C'est l'inconvénient de se fabriquer des souvenirs dans un endroit qui ne vous appartient pas. Tu aimerais apposer des scellés sur cette porte et que personne ne la franchisse plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura hocha tristement la tête. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres étaient chargées de promesses lorsqu'il les posa délicatement sur les siennes et elle s'agrippa désespérément à lui.

- Tout ira bien, Saku, murmura-t-il, baisant son front, ses paupières, ses joues. Ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre est trop fort pour s'évanouir maintenant. Notre amour est invincible.

- Oh Naru, je l'espère tellement.

S'abandonnant enfin au désir qui l'avait tenaillée toute la journée, elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la chaleur de son chandail.

Sakura sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsque la Porche ralentit et se gara enfin devant la maison de Naruto. Les arbres dissimulaient à peine la lumière qui filtrait par les grandes baies vitrées, comme des mains tendues vers elle. Avant même que Naruto n'ait coupé le contact, elle vit Yumie dévaler les marches du perron et quelque chose... Mon Dieu, quelque chose de blanc... un plâtre ! Yumie avait le bras dans le plâtre !

Sakura fut prise d'une sensation de vertige et, frénétiquement, se jeta sur la poignée de la portière. Naruto se précipita pour lui ouvrir et Sakura sauta hors de la voiture, courant à perdre haleine vers la petite silhouette qui se hâtait à sa rencontre.

- Maman ! Maman ! Te voilà enfin ! Je me suis cassé le bras ! C'est la faute de Takami ! criait Yumie, son discours entrecoupé de sanglots, comme si elle avait gardé ses larmes pour le retour de sa mère. Je t'avais dit de ne pas me laisser ici ! Je te l'avais dit !

Jetant les bras autour de son enfant, Sakura se sentit défaillir. Jamais Yumie n'avait autant souffert, jamais. Et maintenant, par sa faute, son petit bras, vigoureux, était cassé.

L'esprit de Sakura travaillait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pourquoi Chizuko ne les avait-elle pas appelés ? Sakura imagina la salle d'urgence à l'hôpital, Yumie souffrant seule, sans sa mère pour la réconforter, l'aider à supporter la douleur. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté de le suivre ?

- Que s'est-il passé, Saku ? résonna la voix assurée et confiante de Naruto.

- Je... je ne sais pas.

De ses yeux emplis de larmes, elle chercha son visage dans l'obscurité.

- Rentrons, Saku. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à cet accident. Allons interroger Chizuko.

Instinctivement, Yumie se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se blottissant profondément dans les bras de sa mère.

- Non, maman ! Ramène-moi à la maison, je t'en supplie !

Immédiatement, Sakura réagit à la demande de protection de Yumie. Il fallait l'éloigner d'ici, la ramener à la sécurité de sa chambre, de son petit lit.

- Attends une minute, Saku. Je t'en prie, plaida Naruto.

- Il faut que je la ramène, Naru.

- Tu peux pas partir comme cela. Ce n'est pas juste.

- Juste ? Était-ce juste de la laisser parmi des étrangers pour que nous puissions... commença Sakura, folle d'inquiétude.

- Oui, Saku. Tu parles sans réfléchir.

- C'est exactement ce que j'aurais dû faire, Naruto, réfléchir. Maintenant, regardons la situation en face, telle qu'elle est et non pas telle que nous aimerions qu'elle soit. Mets ma valise dans la voiture, je préfère partir avant de dire que ce soit que nous regretterions plus tard.

Elle se retourna vivement pour lui cacher ses larmes. Elle allait pleurer, mais pas maintenant, pas devant lui. Entourant de son bras les épaules de Yumie, elle se précipita jusqu'à la vieille Dodge.

Naruto revint avec sa valise au moment ou elle ouvrait la porte à Yumie et l'aidait à monter à l'intérieur avant de s'installer au volant.

- Saku, attends, dit soudain Naruto, lui saisissant le bras.

Sakura se dégagea, refusant d'entendre l'angoisse qui perçait dans la voix de Naruto. Une seule chose importait : mettre le plus de distance que possible entre Yumie et cet homme.

- Naruto, cela ne peut pas marcher. Nous nous sommes fait des illusions.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu es sincère, Saku. Nous ne pouvons abandonner. Pas maintenant.

- Nous, peut-être, répliqua-t-elle, appuyant avec emphase sur chaque mot. Mais moi, je peux. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Yumie passe avant tout, Naruto et il est maintenant évident que je ne peux vous rendre tous les deux heureux. Je ne mettrai plus jamais en danger le bonheur de Yumie. Elle a déjà trop souffert. Adieu, Naruto.

Elle claqua la portière et, d'une main tremblante, mit le contact. Faisant chauffer le moteur de la vieille Dodge, elle ignora un instant le tapotement insistant qui résonnait contre sa vitre, mais enfin, elle ouvrit la glace.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Surtout, fais attention sur la route, Saku.

L'inquiétude qu'elle décela dans sa voix la déchira et sa gorge se serra.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Remontant la vitre, elle alluma ses feux de position et démarra en trombe.


	10. 10e Chapitres

**_Bonjour à tous !  
_**

**_Il ne reste que 3 chapitres et cette fiction est à son terme... JE VEUX PAS ! :'( M'enfin, chaque bonne chose à une fin non ? :3  
_**

**_Merci pour vos commentaires et d'ajouter cette histoire dans vos ajouts, ça fait très plaisir :)_**

**_**DISCLAIMER** :_**

**_Comme toujours l'univers de Naruto appartiens à MK et l'histoire en elle-même ici-bas est à xxxboysxxx ainsi que quelques personnages.  
_**

* * *

**_Dixième chapitre_**

* * *

Tout au long de cette nuit sans sommeil, Sakura guetta en vain la sonnerie du téléphone. Mais il restait obstinément muet sur sa table de chevet. Dans son esprit enfiévré, les pensées s'entrechoquaient comme des balles de tennis. Naruto. Yumie. Naruto, sa tendresse, ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne... Yumie, enfin endormie, son regard lourd de reproche... Que s'était-il donc passé ? La petite fille avait marmonné des réponses évasives à ses questions, répétant sans cesse que Takami était responsable de l'accident.

Implacable, la lumière du matin traversa bientôt ses rideaux, la trouvant hagarde, échevelée. A la table du petit déjeuner, Yumie fut incroyablement joyeuse, regrettant seulement de n'avoir pas cassé son bras droit, ce qui l'aurait dispensée d'école.

- Et si nous abandonnions les Gloss, Yumie ? demanda doucement Sakura, sirotant sa troisième tasse de café, et avalant sans faim un œuf brouillé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Yumie, surprise.

- Nous pouvons difficilement en exclure Takami et je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez vous retrouver aux réunions toutes les deux. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais la revoir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Je peux la supporter. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais vivre avec elle.

L'allusion était claire : ''_Ne viens plus me parler de Naruto Uzumaki_''.

- Yumie, pourquoi vous êtes-vous battues ? demanda Sakura, cédant à la curiosité.

Le visage de la petite fille se ferma aussitôt et elle se leva sans un regard pour sa mère, gardant un silence obstiné.

- Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle te casse le bras !

- Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a cassé, mais c'est quand même de sa faute.

- Ne veux-tu pas me raconter ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je vais être en retard pour l'école.

Plus tard, au salon de coiffure, chaque fois que la porte du magasin s'ouvrait, Sakura se retournait le cœur battant, espérant voir apparaître Naruto. Les journées du mardi et du mercredi ne lui apportèrent aucun réconfort et lorsque le jeudi arriva, elle était à bout de résistance. Pour quelqu'un qui avait juré de ne jamais abandonner, Naruto avait bien vite battu en retraite, songea-t-elle amèrement. Bien sûr, elle était décidée à ne plus le revoir, mais pourquoi ne téléphonait-il pas ?

Le soir, Takami arriva comme à l'accoutumée à la réunion de Gloss et Sakura courut lui ouvrir, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle vit disparaître les feux arrière de la Porche dans la nuit. Désemparée, elle referma la porte. Cette fois, tout était fini. De cela, elle en était sûre. Mais pourquoi se lamentait-elle ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait voulu ?

Ce soir-là, Junna était venue apprendre aux petites filles à tricoter. Assise à côté de Hinako, Sakura compara la scène avec celles qui s'étaient déroulées quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque Naruto évoluait parmi les fillettes, supervisant la construction des cerfs-volants, la pièce résonnant de la joie des enfants.

Avec impatience, elle guettait l'heure à la pendule. Il faudrait que Naruto vienne chercher Takami, il ne pouvait espérer qu'elle l'attendît dans l'obscurité et le froid.

Lorsqu'enfin les petites filles rangèrent leur tricot et enfilèrent leurs manteaux, Sakura entendit soudain le bruit étouffé de la pluie sur le toit de la maison. Ce son fit écho dans sa mémoire à celui qui avait rythmé leur passion contre les volets d'une maisonnette de rondins. Sa décision était prise, maintenant, mais pourquoi la faisait-elle tant souffrir ?

- Sakura, je pars, lança Junna du pas de la porte. Il ne reste plus que Takami.

- Ah, pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

- J'avais remarqué, plaisanta Junna. Tu étais très distraite, ce soir. Plusieurs fois, je me suis tournée vers toi mais tu semblais à des kilomètres d'ici.

- J'ai travaillé dur, ces temps-ci et je suis un peu fatiguée, s'excusa Sakura, lançant un coup d'œil furtif à travers la fenêtre du salon.

Par-dessus son épaule, Junna aperçut le pinceau des phares de la Porshe illuminant le perron.

- Voici le père de Takami. Il faut que je me sauve. Viens, Fumika.

- Ne t'en va pas si vite, Junna, s'écria Sakura, soudain agitée. Veux-tu une tasse de café ? Un chocolat chaud pour Fumika ?

- Une autre fois, répondit Junna avec un sourire amusé.

- D'accord, acquiesça Sakura faiblement. A la semaine prochaine.

Croisant Naruto dans l'allée de graviers, Junna et Fumika le saluèrent d'un signe de main. Tétanisée, Sakura se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le regardait s'avancer vers elle, tête nue sous la pluie battante. Son cœur se gonfla. ''_Je l'aime_'', réalisa-t-elle soudain avec une force poignante.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle, couvrant sa bouche de sa main, comme pour s'empêcher de crier.

D'un bond, il fut se le perron, se secouant comme un chien mouillé.

- Bonsoir, Sakura.

Les yeux bleus cherchaient les siens dans la pénombre et, avec effort, elle se ressaisit.

- Puis-je entrer, ou préfères-tu m'envoyer Takami ?

- Non. Entre, répondit-elle, s'effaçant devant lui. Takami, ton père est arrivé.

La petite fille se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon et courut l'embrasser.

- Regarde, je suis en train de te tricoter une écharpe !

- Qu'elle est belle ! s'exclama son père. Tu te donnes bien du mal pour moi.

- Et alors ? Je t'aime, non ? lança la petite fille, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Je t'aime, moi aussi, déclara son père, tirant affectueusement une de ses tresses.

Le cœur de Sakura se serra. Il semblait si facile de donner et recevoir l'amour. Mais pas pour elle. Ce sentiment qu'elle venait de découvrir en elle devait être étouffé, emprisonné, jusqu'à ce que, espérait-elle, il disparaisse. Le bonheur de Yumie serait-il une récompense suffisante pour panser les plaies de son cœur ? Yumie. Sakura la chercha des yeux.

- Elle est dans sa chambre, je crois, dit Takami avec un haussement d'épaules. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec moi.

Subitement, la petite fille baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

- Vous savez, madame Haruno, je suis désolée pour son bras. C'était...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Takami, l'interrompit Naruto. Peux-tu rester un instant tricoté ici ? Je vais essayer de convaincre Mme Haruno de me faire une tasse de café.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Takami. Puis, avec un regard en coin vers Sakura : Puis-je avoir du chocolat chaud ?

- Takami !

- Ne la gronde pas, Naruto. Je viens juste d'en proposer à Junna et Fumika.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine brillamment éclairée.

- Junna et Fumika ? As-tu essayé de les acheter pour ne pas te retrouver seule avec moi ? Tu es vraiment lâche, Sakura, dit-il avec un sourire.

S'approchant d'elle, il posa doucement la main sur son cou. Sakura ferma les yeux, frissonnante.

- Naruto, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu ne me touches pas.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il laissa retomber son bras. Sakura aurait voulu crier, tant elle avait besoin de lui, tant elle le désirait. Il s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le buffet, sans la quitter des yeux. Son regard chargé de convoitise la réchauffait, faisait monter les couleurs à ses joues. Saisissant trois tasses, elle les jeta presque sur la table.

- Naruto, dit-elle, avec effort. Tout est fini entre nous. Tu as vu toi-même jusqu'à quelles extrémités peut aller Yumie. Elle est dans sa chambre au lieu de tricoter avec Takami. En aucun cas je ne la forcerai à sympathiser avec elle.

- Et pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas insignifiant en comparaison du bonheur que nous pouvons partager ?

- Non ! dit-elle, lui faisant face. Ne crois pas, Naruto Uzumaki que je troquerai le bonheur de mon enfant pour une... une aventure sans lendemain avec toi !

- Une aventure, Sakura ? répéta-t-il, hébété.

Derrière la douceur de son ton transparaissait sa colère.

- De plus, toute la ville est déjà au courant de notre escapade à l'île d'Okushiri ! Et ne me dis pas que je suis trop sensible aux commérages ! Toi, tu n'as jamais vécu ici toute ta vie. Tu es arrivé il y a quelques mois et personne ne s'occupe de tes affaires. Tandis que moi...

- Si tu veux couper court aux commérages, pourquoi ne pas m'épouser ?

Elle laissa tomber la cuillère qu'elle tenait à la main et se tourna vers lui, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, dit-il, soutenant son regard sans ciller.

- Tu prends bien soin de ma réputation, Naruto, murmura-t-elle, désolée qu'il ne prononce pas d'autres mots.

- Peut-être. Nous sommes tous deux d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes... compatibles.

Compatibles. Comment pouvait-il résumer ces deux jours passés ensemble à Okushiri avec tant de dédain ?

- Je suis touchée par ta galanterie, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton glacial. Mais tu oublies quelqu'un. J'ai une fille qui déteste la tienne et te méprise. Crois-tu pouvoir fonder une famille heureuse sur des bases aussi fragiles ?

- Ce que je crois, c'est que tant que Yumie sent qu'elle te mène par le bout du nez, elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour empêcher qu'un homme, et pas seulement moi, entrer dans ta vie.

Cette accusation indigna Sakura qui, par réflexe, leva la main pour le frapper. Naruto fronça les sourcils et Sakura laissa retomber son bras, honteuse de cet accès de violence.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, souffla-t-elle.

- Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, marmonna-t-il, saisissant son manteau et tournant les talons.

Lorsqu'elle entendit claquer la porte de la maison, Sakura resta longtemps immobile, misérable, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé la ramène brutalement à la réalité. La casserole de chocolat chaud venait de déborder.

* * *

_**Aïe... Ça s'annonce mal pour Sakura et Naruto :s Selon vous est-ce qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour ces deux-là ? Où est-ce que vous pensez comme Naruto et que Sakura se laisse trop influencer par sa fille ?  
**_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis, svp :) **_


End file.
